Love, Tears and a Mission
by i-luv-those-who-review
Summary: NaruHina Naruto is back from the time skip. He learns Hinata's true feelings for him. Gaara's sleeping, mission in sand village. Little bit of KibaSaku, GaaYoko, Yoko my character. Fighting, unexpected ending. Sequel now out 'Nine Months of Hell'
1. Naruto Came Back And Isn't As Clueless

Okay originally I had this in a bunch of different chapters but I'm combining them and fixing them up and stuff

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story**

Being all scratched up , exhausted, bandaged, and sore he felt he should go home to clean off before going to report to Tsunade-sama, when he ran into Hinata.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted. "Did you just get back from your mission?" Naruto realized Hinata wasn't stuttering.

"Ya, I was just going to go home, clean off, get some new bandages and eat some RAMEN!"_ I wonder what happened while I was gone. Hinata's not stuttering and she's actually looking at me and not the floor?!?! Her eyes are actually really pretty._

"...and Tsunada-sama..."

"You have really pretty eyes," _What the hell did I just say? _They both started to blush.

"Wha-what?" Hinata questioned in the way she use to talk to Naruto. _Did he really say I have pretty eyes? Why is he saying I have pretty eyes?!?!  
_

"Oh, It's nothing...(awkward silence)... what were you saying before... well... you know?"

"Oh, right. Tsunade-sama wanted us to go to her office and told us if we ran into you, to tell you to go to her office right away and not the ramen shop." _I hope he doesn't think I'm being bossy._

"Dammit! I guess I'll just be hungry for a while," Naruto complained. "Hey might as well walk together considering we are going to the same place."

"Right then, I guess we should get going, you know before we are late." Hinata started walking and Naruto walked behind her.

_I can't believe that is the Hinata I use to know. She has gotten so pretty and she gained a lot of confidence after only one year. She was actually looking at me!!!!!_

_He said my eyes are pretty! I can't believe it!… He complimented me! Kiba was right… it worked, Naruto complimented me… I should probably thank Kiba when I see him for telling me where Naruto was.  
_

"So Hinata... what's happened while I was gone? I mean your not as shy as you use to be."

"Oh, well... Kiba, well it's a long story."

_Hinata's still really weird, even if she has gotten pretty, and more confident._

"Hey Naruto, if we hurry we can stop at the ramen shop... We just have to hurry." Naruto then grins really wide, grabs Hinata's wrist and drags her to the ramen shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto is panting because of the running when he stands tall he realized his hand slipped down while running and he is now holding hands with Hinata. He quickly let go and ran into the ramen shop while Hinata was still outside, she starts blushing _Oh my god, Naruto was holding MY hand!!! _Hinata then went into the ramen shop and saw that Naruto had the some old appetite that he use to, he had already finished 2 bowls of Pork and Naruto Ramen and was almost done with the third bowl. Hinata then sat down next to Naruto and ordered her own bowl of ramen.

"What went on with Kiba while I was gone?" Naruto randomly questioned. "Like did you two go out or something?"

"What?!?! Me and Kiba? No we are just friends… that's all. Just friends. No I like someone else."

"WHO?!?!?!?!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Who do you like? You know... Who's your crush?!"

"Oh, well it's no one... you probably don't even know him. By the way we should get going."

"Right, we don't want Tsunade-bear chan and the others waiting, anyway who else is going to be there?"

"Kiba and Sakura were told to go too."

"Sakura and Kiba? What is she planning?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto, Hinata, you have to pay the bill." the guy behind the counter stated.

"Oh right, TeeHee," Naruto replied. "I forgot." As Hinata started looking through her pockets, Naruto took out his old frog wallet, the one that Ero-sennin, Jiraya, would always rip off.

"Hey Hinata, don't worry I'll pay,"

"Really? I have the money... you don't have to."

"No really, I'll pay."

"But!"

"No buts or I'll have to kiss you." Hinata turns bright red. "Why do you always turn red like this?"

"Oh, It's nothing, we should get going," Hinata replied in her old shy voice.

"Right… we don't want Tsunade-bear chan mad at us with her enormous strength." Naruto paid the man and him and Hinata walked out of the ramen shop and went to Tsunade-sama's office. When Naruto and Hinata walked into Tsunade-sama's office, Sakura and Kiba were already there.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura had run up to him and hugged him. Now Naruto was the one who had to push someone off of him.

"Sakura? Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh ya... sorry... um... just missed you I guess…"

"Okay then... Everyone changed while I was gone, didn't they?"

"Um... hi... ya... over here, remember the reason you're here? If you are all done with your love fest."

"Well I see you haven't changed" Naruto sarcastically responded to Tsunade-sama.

"Ya-ya, funny as usual, anyway I have a mission for you four," Tsunade-sama expressed in the now-to-business voice. "I need you four to go to the Country of Sand to help protect the ancient powerful emerald that the young Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, had people dig up for him," Tsunade-sama said while taking a sip of sake. "Supposedly he said it may allow him to sleep without the demon coming out. This is the other reason you are going, he does not know for sure whether it will allow him to sleep without the demon coming out or not, so you are going to go and stand watch while he tries the emerald out. Plus Naruto you are going to be the leader in this mission..."

"Oh ya!!! Finally!!! I'm leading a group of people my age!!!"

"If you are done... May I continue?"

"Yes, sorry Tsunade-bear chan."

"So as I was saying Naruto is going to be the leader in this mission because he has had experience, even if though it was a few years ago, fighting this demon. You are to leave tomorrow, noon, this is all." Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura start to leave the office as Naruto stays behind.

"Hey guys, I'll be out in a little!" Naruto shouted out the door just as it was closing.

"Naruto? What is it?" Tsunade-sama asked in a worried voice.

"Well, it's about Sasuke. Orochimaru will be able to switch bodies in just a few months and I was even gone for a year but I still couldn't find anything."

"Naruto," Tsunade-sama said in her most caring and thought voice she could, "we are trying our best. Plus I didn't want to tell you this in front of everyone else but I have heard that Orochimaru wants to get his hands on this emerald. This gives you a chance to find some clues on the whereabouts of Sasuke if you run into Orochimaru and if your really lucky you will run into Sasuke as well or instead. Plus this emerald, referring to the legions, says that the demon inside of Gaara can be controlled with it. Supposedly, Orochimaru wants to use the demon again to attack Konoha…"

"Why didn't you tell the others as well?"

"It would worry them too much… Hinata at least, Sakura would get over whelmed with the fact of possibly finding Sasuke and

Kiba well, he's Kiba, he will get so excited about getting to fight someone like Orochimaru or Sasuke… Promise me two things…"

"What are they?"

"You won't tell them about this that I have just told you until it is absolutely necessary AND you won't go crazy if Orochimaru or Sasuke do not show up… them showing up is only a 25 chance."

"I promise… to both of them."

"Very well then… Pack up all you need; maps, kunai, any other weapons you might need, bandages, and anything else you think you need. Plus go have some fun, go home, get some rest, some new bandages, and pack up. I know it is hard to just came back from a mission and go on a new one but this is important and you are an important part of it…"

"I understand."

"Then you are dismissed." Naruto starts to walk out of the office, "O and Naruto, you are the leader I this mission, so try to think like Shikamaru, do not act on impulse, everyone knows you are like that… but if you act on impulse people are going to get hurt, like Hinata. Also, I put you in a mission with Hinata, don't let this chance slip."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out eventually."

"What ever." Naruto responded as he left Tsunade-sama's office and sees Sakura waiting for him.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura wanted to know because Naruto looked worried and confused and she had never seen the worried expression on him before.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Where's Hinata?"

"Hinata?!?!" Sakura asked very surprised. "Well Kiba and her were going somewhere, I think to train. Do you want to get some ramen?"

"No thanks, I got some with Hinata before we came here, you seriously changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are being nice to me, you are asking me to hang out and you were hugging me earlier. You wouldn't have done those before I left… are you really Sakura?… Well, whether you are or not I'm going to go home."

"Okay then…" Sakura disappointedly responded as Naruto already had started walking away. _What's up with him? For the past few years he would have done anything to go out with me and get some ramen even if he was stuffed… Maybe I waited too long…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kiba…"

"What do you want to say, Hinata?"

"Tha-thanks…" Hinata turned a little red, "you know for the advice."

"Oh about Naruto… well your like my best friend and that is what friends are for."

"Your right Kiba,"

"So what happened?!?!"

"What?!?! Nothing happened! I wa-"

"Oh come on you wouldn't thank me, well actually YOU would, but you got redder, when you thanked me so obviously something happened."

"Naruto……," Hinata got even redder, "He said I have pretty eyes…" She said this in the softest voice she could and looked at the floor as she said it.

"What did you say?!?! I couldn't hear you!!!!!" Kiba teased in a loud, obnoxious voice. "Did you say, that Naruto said, that you have pretty eyes?!?!" in the same loud voice. Hinata turned a darker shade of red, almost purple as people started looking over.

"Kiba not so loud people are looking at us…"

"Hinata don't worry everyone knows that you like him." (Hinata blushed)

"Yeah, maybe, but not everyone needs to know what goes on." Hinata responded in the annoyed but still playing around voice.

"Oh really… sounds like your not telling me something..."

"What do you mean? Nothing else happened."

"Right… well make sure you tell me what goes on… I AM the one who gave you the advice."

"Well, we stopped at the ramen shop and he asked me… he asked me if you and I went out over the year." Kiba started laughing so hard he fell to the floor. When he was "done" laughing, he was still giggling.

"He seriously asked you if we went out?!?! He really is clueless isn't he…"

"HEY!"

"Oh right you're still in love with him."

"No, not love, just like."

"Sure anyway you should go visit him."

"What?!?!"

"Yeah, go to his house, you know, make sure he's alright."

"No, I'm not going to his house. You of all people should know I can't do that."

"No, I of all people know you CAN do that."

"No, I'm not going." Kiba then lifts her up (bridal style of course) and takes her to Naruto's apartment. They could hear the shower on. Kiba put Hinata down in front of Naruto's door and knocked on the door. Kiba then ran and hide in the bushes.

"Oh, Hinata it's only you, something wrong?"

_He's only wearing a towel!!! ONLY A TOWEL!!!_

_Wow, he's only wearing a towel? I thought he would at least put a robe on or something. Hinata is getting really red, maybe this was a bad idea. _

"Hinata?… Hinata?… Hinata?!" just as Naruto said the last word, Hinata passed out and Naruto caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

What should I do?… I guess I'll just lay her on my bed and let her sleep? Naruto put Hinata on his bed and went to finish his shower. Naruto then went into his bedroom (where Hinata was sleeping) and started to put his clothes on.

Hinata sits up. "Huh? Naruto? What are you doing here?" She sees Naruto is only in boxers and blushes (once again).  
"Hinata, your okay… I'm here because this is my apartment but why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I just came to check if you are okay from your mission."

"Oh, um… well I'm fine but are you? Like you just passed out in front of my apartment."

"I-I'm fine. But Naruto you have a lot of scratches on you… do you need help bandaging?"

"No, I'm good but if you want you can make some hot cocoa or something. Just raid my fridge, just make sure you check expiration dates though."

"Tha-thanks, I'm good though."

"Hey Hinata, I need to go pick up a few things in the village, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I guess so." Hinata was still blushing considering Naruto was sitting in front of her on his bed still in his boxers putting the bandages on to keep out infections.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nar-Naruto…"

"Hinata, your red again, are you sure you're not sick, you've been red all day."

His hand is on my head!!! She turns a deeper shade of red.

"You know, I think you have a fever. Do you want to go home?"

"N-no thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay then, well I want to go visit Iruka-sensai and Kakashi-sensai, I haven't seen them in a while." Naruto starts walking over to the area with the stone with all the names of people who died as heroes in battle from the village.

"Nar-Naruto, why are we going that way?"

"Well, one time I wanted to know why Kakashi-sensai was always late to training, so… I found him and then followed one morning to this spot. I figured this is the best place to start to look for him."

"But Naruto… that was on Morning, this is the afternoon." Naruto gets anime sweat drop and anime freeze. He then swings around and starts going back the way they came. "Where are we going now?"

"The book store."

"The book store?"

"Yeah, the new Come Come Paradise book comes out today."

"So?"

"Kakashi reads/collects/what ever he has them and he use to always read it while he was training us. So I figure he is at the book store."

"Oh…" well at least he is using his brain a little.

Naruto wound up using Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass shadow clone replication) and after a while of not being able to find either Kakashi or Iruka, Hinata brought up a point.

"Nar-Naruto…"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Sorry…" Hinata got really quiet.

"Oh, Hinata, I'm sorry… I didn't realize you were still following me. What is it?"

"Well maybe they are on a mission?" Naruto got an anime sweat drop and anime fall before all of his clones ran to Tsunade-sama's office all at once and fought each other to get in the door. Tsunade-sama was taken aback by all of the Naruto's that just appeared in her doorway.

"Tsunade-bear chan I have to ask you something!!!!!!!!!!! Where the hell is Kakashi and Iruka?!?!"  
"Naruto?" looking very excited and wanting to get some ramen someone requested.

"Why are you blocking the doorway?" reading the new Come Come Paradise book someone else asked.

"IRUKA!! KAKASHI!!" all of Naruto's clones all jump onto the two gennin. "Where have you been?!?!"

"We just got back," Iruka answered.

"I sent them on a… Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata just showed up out of breathe because of trying to keep up with Naruto.

"Iruka, Kakashi… finally…" Hinata managed to get out. "Naruto has been looking for you all over…" Naruto grabbed Hinata to help her stand.

"We can see that the way he's worked you," Kakashi commented.

"Okay… well, Naruto I had sent them on a mission." Naruto anime sweat drops.

"I've been looking for them all over, to find out they were on a mission?!?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Iruka apologized.

"Naruto, Hinata, are you together?" Kakashi randomly questioned. Naruto and Hinata pulled apart quickly as they turned red.

"No… we are just friends." Naruto responded just as quickly.

"Oh I thought maybe you figured it out or Hinata told you… or something."

"What do you mean?" Hinata standing behind Naruto shaking her head but secretly she wanted Naruto to know… to know how she really felt about him.

"Oh, well it's nothing. You really are clueless Naruto."

"I HAVE WORK TO DO!!!" Tsunade-sama yelled really annoyed. (Tsunade-sama's head gets too big for her body.)

"Right… we'll just leave now…" the scared Naruto replied. Everyone left the office.

"Naruto what are you doing tomorrow?" Iruka wondered hoping it was nothing because he wanted to get some ramen with him.

"I am going on a mission with Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura," seeing Iruka's disappointed face Naruto added, "but I'm not leaving until noon."

"You just got back, but I guess you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Well it's an important mission plus I'm leading."

"Well, want to go to the ramen shop tomorrow before you leave?… My treat."

"Of course!!! Free ramen and eating with you!!! I wouldn't give that chance up."

"Meet you tomorrow morning at the ramen shop." Naruto then noticed Kakashi had already left and Hinata was still standing there just as Iruka started to leave.

"Hinata, I'll walk you home," Naruto told her.

"No, it's okay," (Hinata started blushing as Naruto slowly grabbed her hand.)

"I want to though," Naruto said sweetly.

Naruto started walking Hinata home and they turned red because people were staring at them. It then started raining. Naruto took his jacket off and put it on Hinata.

"Maybe we should go to my apartment because it is closer until the rain dies down."

"Okay." They arrived at Naruto's apartment right before it started to pour even worse.

"Well, it looks like the rain isn't going to let up. I'll go and get you some dry clothes." He goes into his room and returns a few minutes later with an oversized t-shirt and a pair of orange sweat pants and he is only wearing the same type of orange sweat pants that he has in this hands for Hinata. "You can go into my room and change."

"Thank you." Hinata goes into Naruto's room and starts changing into his clothes.

"Hinata! Can you get my backpack out of the top drawer?!?!"

"Su-Sure…" As she is getting the bag, she sees a picture of her and Naruto together from a few years ago on top of the dresser.

Naruto knocks on the door "Hinata? Are you okay?" Hinata quickly puts the picture down and turns red from wearing Naruto's clothes.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," Hinata opens the door, just as Naruto opens the door and they just look at each other for, what seemed to them, like forever.

"Um, Hinata..." (Now Naruto was blushing.) "My clothes look good on you." (Hinata started to blush.)

"Here's your backpack."

"Thanks…" he took the backpack and threw it over to where the bags from shopping were. "I got sushi while we were out shopping, do you want any?"

"Su-sure, thank you."

"No problem." Naruto takes the sushi out of the bags and puts it on the coffee table that is across from Naruto's couch which he then sits on and turns the T.V. on. "Hinata come sit…"

"Okay." Hinata sits down next to Naruto.

"Do you want to watch T.V. or listen to music?"

"Wha-what ever, you can choose." Naruto changes the channel to the soft music channel.

"I like this music at night, it's soothing." Hinata laughed real quick and then stopped because Naruto was looking at her and smiling. "Why did you stop laughing? It sounded cute." (Naruto grabbed a piece of sushi.)

"Nar-Naruto… why do you work so hard to find Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave for a year to try and find Sasuke, you hated him… you always tried to beat him but never could and you hated him for that because you got better but then he did too but your still working so hard to find him."

"He's my comrade, even though I didn't like him, he was on my team, I spent a lot of time with him on missions and training, plus I still haven't beaten him yet."

"Now I remember why I liked you so much," she said this in a voice Naruto could barely hear, but he did. He thought of a bunch of times he was with Hinata and realized she was always blushing, he realized what everyone was talking about all day, he then thought of the girl in the waterfall and when he told Kiba about it, how Hinata got so red.

"Was that you in the Waterfall?"

"What?"

"On the mission to find the bug so many years ago. Was that you in the waterfall?"

"Oh, that, yeah. It was me…" very shyly Hinata answered.

"Hinata, am I… am I too late?"

"What do you mean? Am I too late for what?"

"I like you Hinata… and I finally figured out why you were so weird… you liked me. And now I want to know… am I too late?" Hinata turns red and Naruto sees this. "So I'm not too late?"

"N-no, Naruto you would have never been too late. I lo-" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto's soft, inviting lips. Hinata pulled away.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" He didn't finish his sentence and he knew he would never need to because Hinata kissed him and he found out that he never really liked Sakura, he just thought he did. Naruto and Hinata deepened the kiss. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and Hinata pulled away blushing.

"There's no need to be..."

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"I've watched you for so long, secretly cheering for you, wishing I was like you... sounds silly doesn't it?"

"No Hinata, because nothing you will ever say will ever sound silly to me." Hinata hugged him and he kissed her back, Hinata waited for this moment for so long and it happened so close to what she had always wished it did, that it felt like a dream that she wished she would never wake up out of. Naruto stopped kissing Hinata and she rested her head on Naruto's chest and they sat that way for a while. "Hinata it stopped-" he looked down to see that she was sleeping. He then slowly fell asleep himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was the first to wake up. The sun was already out and Naruto wondered what time it was.

"Hey Hinata..." Naruto said sweetly trying to wake her up

"What... Naruto?" She then remembered she fell asleep laying on Naruto. "Oh no! I need to get home and pack for the mission!" Hinata started to leave but just before she ran out the door Naruto called for her.

"What Naruto?"

"Wait up for a sec." He ran over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning." Hinata ran out the door still in Naruto's clothes. Naruto then remembered he still had to pack too before meeting Iruka at the ramen shop. Naruto hurriedly but carefully packed all of the items he needed for the mission before running out of his apartment and locking it up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ramen, Joke, Mission Starts and UhOh

Okay originally I had this in a bunch of different chapters but I'm combining them and fixing them up and stuff

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Part 2**

Naruto wound up getting to the ramen shop just after Iruka had gotten there. "Morning, Naruto!!!"

"Morning, Iruka!!!" They both ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Looks like you just woke up."

"I did. I fell asleep on the couch with Hinata."

"What?!?!"

"After you left yesterday, I told Hinata I would walk her home but it started raining so we went to my house but she fell asleep on me so I didn't want to wake her up."

"So are you together?!?!"

"Since when did you become so nosy? And for your information, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well I'm not sure..."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yeah," Naruto turned red and put his hand on the back of his head like he usually did when he got embarrassed.

"So you are together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

--------------------Meanwhile--------------------

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata jumped.

"Kiba-Kun don't scare me like that!"

"Came to pick you up this morning but I came to find out you weren't home at 10 in the morning."

"O, right, well.."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"What?!?! Why do you want to know? You want to kiss him?" Hinata retaliated. She was shocked that he would ask something like that.

"You guys did kiss, didn't you?"

Hinata got shy, "Yeah, I guess so."

"And then you slept with him."

"Kiba!!! You know me..."

"Right that would be going too far. So what happened?"

"Well he started to walk me home holding my hand, then it started raining so he gave me his jacket, we went to his house because it was closer, he gave me a t-shirt and sweat pants to change into," she realized that she was still wearing the t-shirt and sweat pants, "then we talked, he said some really sweet stuff, he kissed me, I kissed back, talked a little more, he kissed me and then we just like watched T.V. or listened to music or something, and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep and then he must have fallen asleep."

"That was a lot of detail. But I guess that is what I deserve for asking a girl what happened for her first kiss."

"Kiba!!!"

"Well a guy wouldn't say so much like details and stuff. He would say a few little important things and that would be it."

"But I didn't even go into details that much."

"Damn!!! A lot happened then!!!"

"So do you want details?"

"NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!"

"Thought so... I still have to go pack. You want to wait for me?"

"Yeah sure..." Hinata went into her room to change and pack.

--------------------About 5 minutes--------------------

"Konichiwa Kiba, where's Hinata?"

"Konichiwa, She's in her room, changing and packing for the mission."

"O." He stood there.

"I'm going to go meet up with Sakura."

"Okay." Kiba runs off on top of the house roofs. Hinata comes out in the normal clothes she usually wears.

"Naruto?!?! Where's Kiba?"

"He went to meet up with Sakura."

He left me here with Naruto... I don't know whether to be mad at him or thank him. "O," Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed because her sister came in just as Naruto kissed her.

"Morning sis," the on-looking peeker said. "Don't worry I won't tell dad. Is this where you were all night?"

"Mind your own." Hinata a little annoyed responded.

"Don't worry I'm not thinking you did anything like that because your too nice and shy."

"Your soooo lucky he already knows."

"O really? Took him long enough."

"Stop it and GO AWAY!!!"

"Fine, What ever..." She walks away.

"Your sister knew who is three years younger then us?!?! Am I really that slow?"

"What ever... doesn't matter anymore. It's 30 minutes until noon. We should get going."

"Yeah I don't want to be late on the first mission I'm leading with the importency of this one." Hinata laughed.

"Okay." Naruto and Hinata walked holding hands to the area where they were to meet Sakura and Kiba for the mission. On the way people would look their way to see that they were finally together. Almost everyone knew that Hinata liked Naruto and almost everyone thought that they would get together. People from the village were waiting for the day when Naruto would figure it out. Hinata and Naruto realized that everyone was looking at them and they both turned red. They got to the gate where they were meeting up with Sakura and Kiba before them.

"Naruto, I don't want Sakura knowing..."

"Knowing what?"

"We're together... at least not until the mission is over."

"Why?"

"I think she started liking you... if she knew it would make the mission weird."

"Okay then..." Naruto then put his lips to Hinata's. They put their arms around each other They stayed that way for a while.

"Hinata..."

"Yeah..."

"Sakura and Kiba should be here soon." They let go of each other just as Sakura and Kiba came into sight. Hinata walked up to Kiba.

"Did you tell Sakura?"

"Tell her what?"

"About me and Naruto..."

"O, that. No. I figured it was none of my business... SO WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I LEFT?!?!"

"What happened to the 'none of my business' crap you were just talking about?"

"That was about telling people... You said yourself not everyone needs to know what goes on."

"True... but what ever, don't tell her... it would make the mission weird."

"Why?"

"I think she likes Naruto..."

"O... I won't tell her then. But I think it would make the mission even weirder if you don't tell her."

"Huh?!?!"

"Look..." Hinata turns around to see Sakura flirting with Naruto.

"Maybe your right..."

"Did you tell Naruto?"

"Yeah... also thanks for leaving..."

"Your welcome. I figured that you would probably want to walk alone with him."

"Thanks," Hinata turned a little red.

"Come here, I have something important to tell you!!!" Naruto yelled over to Hinata and Kiba.

"Right," Kiba responded. Kiba and Hinata walked over to where Naruto and Sakura where standing.

"Tsunade-bear chan told me not to tell you this until it is absolutely necessary and I find it absolutely necessary now... We might run into Orochimaru and possibly Sasuke."

"Then shouldn't there be more people?!?!" Kiba tried to argue.

"I think there should, like three or four more but we don't have that and she says there's only 25 chance he shows up," he looked at Hinata and saw her face looked worried. "Don't worry, you all know me and you know I wouldn't let anyone get hurt." Hinata didn't look so worried anymore.

"But why am I going?" Sakura questioned. "I can't fight well... that means there are only three of you..."

"You're right... but you are the best medical ninja in Konoha, other then Tsunade-bear chan, if someone gets hurt you can quickly and effectively."

"Okay. So what do you want me to do if Orochimaru or... or Sasuke comes?"

"Well I was about to get to that..."

"Kiba do you know Sasuke's and Orochimaru's scents?"

"Well it's been a while but if I smell something strange I'll tell you."

"Okay then if Kiba smells something strange, Hinata I'll tell you to use Byakugan. Hinata you will then check who is coming. If it is someone we don't know or seems suspicious then we'll speed up but Kiba and Akamaru will keep their noses on the person behind us, if they catch up we'll fight."

"If they catch up what should I do?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Try and stay out of it... we need you to heal the injured."

"Okay."

"Kiba and Akamaru, I want you two in the back of the group. I then want Hinata in front of you and Sakura in front of Hinata. I'll be up front incase of any traps, I'll get caught in them before anyone else. If I get caught, be on full awareness and leave me, I'll be fine just make sure you don't get hurt... I'll get out of it."

"Okay." Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata answered Naruto.

"Then lets get going." They started on their way out of Konoha into the forest.

In the forest the group ran in the order Naruto told them until Kiba and Akamaru smelt something.

"Naruto, stop for a second. I think I smell something." Naruto stopped and everyone else stopped on the same branch.

"Hinata," Naruto looked to her.

"Okay... which way?" Kiba pointed to their left.

"About twenty meters that way."

Hinata turned her head to the way Kiba was pointing. "Byakugan!"

"There are three sound village ninja coming this way." Hinata informed Naruto.

"Let's get going then... quickly." Naruto took off and everyone followed. Kiba kept his nose locked onto the scent. After a while Kiba couldn't smell them anymore.

"Naruto, I think we lost them..."

"Why?"

"I can't smell them."

Naruto looked to Hinata," Hinata can you check...?"

"Byakugan!" she looked around. "I don't see them anywhere."

"It's getting late... we should get some rest. Sakura and Hinata set up the tent," Naruto threw the tent he had over to Sakura. "Kiba we are going to set up traps around the area."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I hear you and Hinata are together…"

"What?!?!"

"Yeah she told me…"

"O…" Naruto turned a little red. "Then I guess everyone knows except for Sakura…"

"Well anyway, let's get this done to go see how the girls did."

--------------------Meanwhile--------------------

"Hey Hinata…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like Naruto?" Sakura was saying this shyly.

"Yeah..."Hinata blushed because they were going out but Sakura didn't know this. "Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Back." Kiba informed Sakura and Hinata.

"Are the traps set?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but we still need lookouts because those sound ninja are still out there."

"Well me and Hinata are the best for lookouts... we can sense someone's there and then confirm it farther out then you or Sakura."

"Okay so Hinata and I will take one part of the night and Kiba and Sakura will take the other part. Which one do you want Hinata?"

"The first part I guess unless Kiba wants it..."

"No, it's okay Hinata, you can take the first part..."

"Okay everything's settled."

"I'm gonna go to bed..." Kiba told Naruto Sakura, and Hinata.

"I'm gonna go too..." Sakura left Naruto and Hinata outside the tent.

"Looks like we are alone... I'll start a fire." Naruto grabs a few branches off the ground and some matches out of his pocket to make a fire. He finished with the fire and he looks over to Hinata and crosses his arms across his chest. "Are Kiba and Sakura sleeping?"

"Byakugan," She looks in the tent, "Yeah..." She was sitting on the log with her arms behind her holding her up and her legs stretched out and crossed at her ankles. Naruto was watching her.

_Wow, she is gorgeous... How come I didn't notice her until last night? _He goes over to Hinata and lifts her up onto his lap, he puts his arms around her waist. "Good." He unzips Hinata's jacket so he could get closer to her. He starts kissing Hinata's neck and moves up from there making sure to kiss every inch of her until he gets to her mouth, he moved his hands up her back to her hair, his hand movements corresponded with his lips which gave her chills up her spine. When he reaches her mouth she kisses him back. She had been waiting for a kiss like this one, the one that Hinata knew HE wanted, not that SHE wanted. She put her arms around Naruto's neck, she pulled him closer to her. She bite his lip sweetly, he stopped for a second but then started kissing her again. Just as he bite her lower lip, he slowly worked his hands (which were in her hair) down her body to the end of her shirt, on the way down Naruto earned a slight moan from Hinata, which she tried to hold back but couldn't completely. He started to lift her shirt but she pushed it down.

"Naruto..." He interrupted her with kissing. "I'm..." He kissed her again, she had to tell him in between his kisses. "Not.. ready... yet..." (each ... was an interruption)

He kissed her, "For what?" He said as quickly as he could to get back to kissing Hinata.

"To... go... so... far..."

"Okay..." He kept kissing her and she kept kissing him back in a longing and passionate way. They were like this for a while.

"Naruto... I should check to see if the sound ninja are around..." Hinata said when Naruto stopped.

"Okay... then we should wake Sakura and Kiba up... It's getting close to their turn..." Hinata used Byakugan to search the area for the sound ninja.

"I don't see anyone... Lets go wake up Sakura and Kiba..." They walked into the tent and Naruto walked over to Sakura as Hinata walked over to Kiba.

"Sakura wake up..." Naruto was poking her arm.

"What?!" Sakura a little annoyed asked.

"It's your turn." As Naruto was waking Sakura, Hinata was waking Kiba.

"So how was it?" Kiba whispered.

"How was what?" Hinata asked in the same volume Kiba was at.

"Your one on one time with your boyfriend."

"Not so loud..." Hinata softly informed Kiba. "And I'm not telling you..."

"Tell me!!! Tell me!!! Tell me!!!"

"Your being such a baby. I'm not telling you."

"Kiba come on!!!" Sakura yelled into the tent.

"I'm coming!!!" He yelled back at Sakura and whispered to Hinata, "I'll get the details from you later." Kiba left the tent.

A few minutes later Naruto interrupted the silence, "Hinata?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"How long have you been waiting?" Naruto was laying on his back looking at the top of the tent.

"Waiting for what?" She was looking at him.

He rolled on his side and looked her in the eyes, "Waiting for me."

"O..." she turned red and looked away. Naruto touched her cheek and gently turned her head.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Since the academy..."

"I'm sorry Hinata..."

"No, don't be. It's my fault. I should have told you..."

"No, I shouldn't had been so clueless. I'm not gonna let you miss or want me ever again." Naruto moved over to Hinata and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto..." Naruto fell asleep facing Hinata, Hinata felt safe next to him even though he was sleeping, she fell asleep peacefully.

-------------------- Morning --------------------

"Hinata!!! Naruto!!! Wake up!!!" It was morning and Kiba was yelling at Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders and started shaking him, "get up... GeT uP.!. GET UP!!!"

"I'm up! I was up after the first get up!!!"

"O... sorry..."

"Stop fooling around, we are suppose to get there by tomorrow noon... we have to leave now." Kiba started to tell Naruto and Sakura.

"I know. We'll be fine. We still have a day and a half." Naruto argued.

"Plus when were you assigned leader?"

"Okay Mr. leader," Kiba teased, "what do we do now?"

"We go back to Konoha..." Naruto responded sarcastically. "What else?"

"Okay, okay I get your point..." Hinata and Sakura had already put the tent away. Hinata took it and threw it over to Naruto.

"Thanks..." Naruto put it in his backpack and ran off. Everyone followed him, in the same order as the day before.

They ran for a few hours in silence until, "Hey Naruto."

"What?"

"They're coming... but I can only smell one." Naruto stopped. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"We are gonna set a trap. Hinata, how long do we have?"

"Byakugan."

"Sakura, Kiba start the trap."

"Naruto we have about 5 minutes...(pause for dramatic effect)... until Kakashi-sensai catches up..." she started giggling and Sakura and Kiba were laughing on the ground so hard their eyes were tearing.

"You should have seen your face when you heard they were here!!! And then when you found out it was only Kakashi!!!" He started laughing really hard again wiping the tears from his face.

"Kiba you ass!!! You knew it was him!!! Stop playing around!!!"

"Nar-Naruto, are we gonna wait for him?"

"No, he'll catch up, we need to get to the sand village before tomorrow noon."

"Okay." Naruto took off again and Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura followed him.

About 15 minutes later Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Hinata stopped at a river to get a drink. Naruto and Kiba tried to catch some fish to eat (Kiba caught more). As Kiba and Naruto caught fish, Hinata and Sakura made a fire to cook the fish.

All of a sudden a familiar voice shows up, "Long time no see..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A CLIFFY... sorry... but doesn't matter you can just read the next chapter considering it's done... (Originally I couldn't figure out who I wanted this to be so I kinda had to stop there...)


	3. Lee, Kakashi, Sand Ninja, and Kiba

Okay originally I had this in a bunch of different chapters but I'm combining them and fixing them up and stuff

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Part 3**

"LEE!!! Where have you been?!?!" Naruto screamed very excited. Naruto hadn't seen Lee in a year.

"NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

NARUTO!!!"

"LEE!!!"

NARUTO!!!" (--Me: sorry got carried away... --Writer me: Sorry I let her over power me for a second... I'll be writting the rest of the story... Sorry if she slips out) They embraced each other in a hug with a sunset background. Hinata giggled at the site and Sakura had the anime scared/ surprised look on her face.

"Naruto?!?! Are you okay?!?! Even though I caught more fish-"

"Fish where?!?! I'm hungary! May I have some?!?!" Hinata and Sakura (scared) grabbed a fish and handed it to Lee. He sat down and finished it in about three seconds. "That was good!!!" Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura have an anime look of shock on their faces.

"I'm gonna go and... find something to do..." Naruto ran into the woods.

"I'll go... Make sure he doesn't get lost..." Hinata ran off after Naruto.

"What's with them?" Lee wondered out loud.

"If you only knew..." was the only response from Kiba.

--------------------Meanwhile--------------------

"Hey, Hinata why'd you floow me?"

"One, I had to get away fro Lee... he's always scared me a little... two, I wanted to talk to you... alone." Hinata turned a light pink color. Naruto saw the same look on Hinata that was on her when he told her about the fact Orochimaru may show up. "Naruto I'm wor-"

"I'm here Hinata," at the same time he said that he pulled her into a tight hug. He looked down at her and kissed her just below her hairline.

"Naruto..." Hinata said into his chest.

"Yeah?" He was still looking at her.

"When I'm with you, I feel safe." after she said this, she looked up to see Naruto's face. _He's so cute and sweet. he cares so much for his friends and comrades and right now i don't care who knows._ Hinata moved her hands from the back of Naruto to inbetween then up to his sholders ans back behind Naruto's head.

"Hin-Hinata? Sakura's just over there, are you sure?" Naruto responded to Hinata's actions. She kissed him quickly on his lips.

"Why are you thinking of her when you have a pretty girl in your arms?"

"Well... I don't have a pretty girl in my arms," Naruto stopped long enough for Hinata to have time to playfully punch him.

"Oww that hurt!" He started rubbing his arm.

"Yeah well you deserve it."

"Then I'll let you decide that after I finish what I was going to say."

"And what was that going to be?"

"I don't have a pretty girl in my arms, I have a beutiful girl in my arms." She pulled him closer to her. She kissed him and after about tem seconds they heard Kiba yelling.

"Sakura! Come-!" He didn't finish his sentence because he looked up and saw Sakura stopped, but he couldn't see why, he looked around Sakura to see what she was looking at. It was Naruto and Hinata. "I'm sorry guys... I tried..."

"Wait!!!… What are you talking about?…… Hold on, YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!?!" Sakura looked to Kiba.

"Well… Yeah… Kinda…"

"So I was the only one who didn't know!!!… How could you?!?!" Sakura started crying just as Lee was walking over. "Hinata how could you keep something like this from me?!?! You knew how I felt and you still went with him!!!" She was looking at Naruto and Hinata. Lee stopped next to Kiba who was behind Sakura. By that time Naruto and Hinata were already separated.

Sakura ran past Lee and Kiba upset, "Hey Sakura… where are you…" Lee let the question hang in the air seeing that she was crying and he was oblivious to what was going on. "What happened?" Kiba started running after Sakura after she was about five yards away. "What happened?" Lee asked again to the two still standing there. Hinata turned a deep crimson red.

"She saw us, um... together," Naruto answered Lee.

"She saw you together?" Lee said in a confused tone.

"We're… well… we're dating," Naruto confessed.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING!!! THAT'S WONDERFUL!!!" Lee ran over to Naruto and Hinata to hug them both.

"Lee!!! Not now!!! We have to get Sakura!!!"

"Hey guys." Hinata, Naruto, and Lee look over to the voice.

"Kakashi? What took you so long? We saw you 30 minutes ago and you were only five minutes away?…"

"I'm sorry I saw-"

"Actually… that doesn't matter right now. Hinata, use Byakugan to find and lead us to them." Naruto told Hinata.

"Byakugan!… That way." She ran off in the direction she was pointing in and they followed (including Kakashi). They ran after Kiba and Sakura for a while.

"What's going on?" Kakashi finally asked.

"No time to explain it, just hurry…" Naruto answered. They ran for a few more minutes in silence until Naruto said to himself out loud, "I never knew she was so fast..."

"She was training hard while you were gone," Hinata replied.

"Hinata, can you go-"

"You won't need to go anywhere." A mysterious voice responded to Naruto. Naruto looked over to see the sound ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sakura… slow down!"

"Why should I trust you?!?! You lied to me!!!" Sakura had a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry… I truly am…" he stopped on a branch. Sakura noticed this and stopped too just a few yards in front of him.

"I don't know whether to trust you or not. You, Hinata and Naruto all lied to me for almost two days!!!"

"Hinata asked this favor of me… I'm her friend, I couldn't just go blabbing about stuff she didn't want me to."

"And when were you guys planning on telling me?!?! What were you gonna do when I found out?!?! Or were you just waiting until this moment?!?!"

"I don't know!!! I was just doing what Hinata wanted!!! I'm sorry…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like you got rid of two brats and gained two others." The guy said.

"And looks like you lost one... Is he going after out other two?" Naruto asked.

"Well it looks like your not as stupid as you look." The girl commented on Naruto.

"Believe it!!!" Then in a spilt of a second, he was gone and then showed up behind the sound ninja. "Hinata, Lee go after Sakura and Kiba... Me and Kakashi- sensei can handle these two..."

"Your being a little over confident, don't cha think?" the girl voiced openly.

"No, I know both my power and Kakashi's power... Go now Lee and Hinata," They start to go off and the girl who was standing just in front of Naruto started to go after them. Then in a split of a second again Naruto was in front of her. "They are not your opponent, I am."

"I'll take the guy Naruto," Kakashi informed him.

"That means I get you..." Naruto sad to the girl. In the next second Naruto's hand made contact with the girl's stomach. She started coughing and a little blood came up.

"So your fast... good for you..."

"You might want to fight and stop talking..."

"O, thanks for the advice but I already started." Naruto shoved his other fist into her stomach but right then she blew up.

Naruto was blasted up into a nearby tree, "What?!?!" Right after he said that, he was kicked from above and fell to the ground creating a small crater. Naruto stood up, a little wobbly but still determined.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I am Hotaru, the guy over there is Katsuo, and the other one, the one your friends are going after who is going after your unexpecting friends is Ryuu." She then disappeared and showed up behind Naruto. She kicked him in the back and Naruto went flying into a tree, but then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Dammit! It was a Kage Bunshin! Where'd he go?!"

"Up here!" Naruto came crashing down on Hotaru causing her to be pushed into the ground creating a big crater. She tried getting up but couldn't.

"That was disappointing..."

"Yeah, I know..." Kakashi responded. "Kind of like they were testing our power while we weren't trying..." as he said this he took Katsuo and threw him over his shoulder.

(--Me: I'm sorry everyone for the fight being so short. I'm going to bring the people back later on (not going to say too much) and then you'll see their jutsus and such, I was planning on having their jutsus used and everything but I just didn't... Again sorry --Writer Me: This time I let her escape...)

"We should see how Hinata and them did, if it was like our battle, it's nothing to be worried about. Kakashi, can you use Kuchiyose no jutsu to get one of your dogs to track everyone down?"

Kakashi starts doing some hand signs and with a puff of smoke a little dog popped up.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Pakkun, how's it been?!"

"Good, haven't seen you in a while... What-cha need?"

"We need you to find Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura. Lee and Hinata left this way." Kakashi stated and started walking over with Pakkun following. Pakkun was sniffing the ground.

"I found their scent." He started off and Naruto and Kakashi followed. After only a few minutes they found Lee, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba... but no sound ninja.

"What happened? Was he that easy to beat?"

"No because no one attacked them..." Hinata answered.

"What?!?! But that girl, Hotaru said that some dude named Ryuu was after you..."

"Yeah well no one has attacked us." Sakura coldly answered Naruto.

"Anyway, the sand village is close... let's get there before it's night." He turned around and faced the sand village only to turn back around and say, "By the way, Lee...What were you doing in the forest..." At this comment everyone did that anime thing when they put their heads down and the black lines are on top.

"I was on a mission with my team but I wanted to visit Gaara so I told my team to go on ahead and I was just on my way to Konoha." Lee explained while doing his nice guy pose.

"So you going back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Good to see ya!" Lee jumps off at top speeds.

"He is probably trying to get back to Konoha by morning, knowing him." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, probably." Kiba agreed. They went off in their own direction, towards the sand village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAARA!!!" Naruto bursted threw the Kazekage's office.

"Please not so loud and please knock next time." Naruto noticed there was a very pretty girl in the office standing next to Gaara, plus when he bursted in, she was kissing him on the cheek.

"Gaara, I'll just go to let you get to work, I'll come by later to pick you up." The pretty girl told Gaara and pasted Naruto and the group.

"So... how's that?..." Naruto asked pryingly.

"O, well," Gaara started getting red. (--Me: What Gaara's getting red?!?! What the fuck am I writing?!?! --Writer me: He's out of character... Goddammit! He's got a girlfriend... of course he's out of character --Me: good point) "She's my girlfriend."

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!?!" They all yelled in unison; except for Kakashi, he didn't care.

"My girlfriend..." Gaara said again.

"Um... Okay... So about our mission?" Naruto used to try and change the subject before he stopped breathing (--Me: Of course Hinata would give him mouth-to-mouth.)

"Right..." Gaara turned back to his normal color. "I'll give you tonight and tomorrow off but tomorrow night is when I'm going to need you to start."

"What about the emerald?" Sakura asked.

"Right now it's sealed, locked, and put somewhere only I know of. Simply, it's safe and secure, no need to worry. Meet me here tomorrow at 7 P.M."

"Okay... is that is?"

"Yeah but I have reserved rooms for you five at the hotel down the street, two per room."

"Thanks..." Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura left the Kazekage's office and started walking to the hotel.

"Who's gonna be in each room?" Naruto asked.

"You and Hinata in one room, even though you don't need two beds." Kiba said as Naruto and Hinata turned red.

"Um... how about Sakura and Hinata in one, Me and Kiba in another one and Naruto in the other?" Kakashi suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed, even Sakura although she wasn't really happy with Hinata at the moment.

"Um... Hinata... come walk with me?..." Naruto said in a shyish voice.

"Yeah, sure..." Hinata replied. She went over to him. "We'll meet you back at the hotel." Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura (Akamaru is still there, but the dog doesn't really talk or anything, it just sits there, so I can't really mention him until the fighting with Kiba comes up) turned around for the Hotel while Naruto and Hinata started walking holding hands.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why did-" She was interrupted once again by Naruto's lips. He pulled away. "So that's why," she kissed him as soon as she was done saying that. Naruto saw a bench not too far away and they made their way over to it. Naruto sat on the bench and pulled Hinata onto his lap. He put his lips to hers. his tongue slowly making it's way into her mouth. When he gets it in he licks the roof of Hinata's mouth. She let out a soft moan. At that, Naruto unzips Hinata's jacket to reveal a lavender shirt, just a little darker then her eyes. He puts his hands on Hinata's waist and moves them up and down her curves while he kisses her. Hinata and Naruto only stop for short breaths. Soon after they get really passionate, Hinata feels something hard under her. She then realizes it's Naruto's manhood.

"Naruto," Hinata in a seductive, sweet voice, "want to finish this at the hotel?"

"Hinata? Are you sure?" _I'm going to see her with nothing on! She's so hot already! Wait... what am I thinking? Dam Jiraiya! Letting me read those dam books of his._

"Of course I'm sure." He started to kiss her but she stopped him by standing up, "Save it for the hotel..." She grabbed his hand and they ran to the hotel. They checked into the hotel and went straight to Naruto's room. Naruto fell on the bed on his back and Hinata climbed on him.

"Wait a second Hinata." She got off of him and he ripped a piece of cloth off from his shirt, opened the door and tied it on the knob to assure no interruptions that night. He went back into the room to see Hinata wasn't there, "Hinata?"

"Naruto..." a slightly shy sexy voice came from the bathroom.

"Hinata?" He started walking to the bathroom door. Just as he reached it, the door opened to show Hinata. A few minutes of foreplay and noises later, Hinata wasn't feeling as confident as she previously was.

"N-Naruto-kun, may-maybe we s-shouldn't..." He kissed her cheek and complied (I used that word the right way, right?) to her request. "Y-you're not mad at me, are you Naruto-kun?"

He chuckled softly, "Of course not Hinata-hime... as long as you're happy." He smile at her soft face.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata quickly kissed Naruto softly, laid down next to him, and put her arms around him as best she could. Naruto stroked her hair as she slowly fell asleep enjoying his warmth and presence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kk until next time!!! remeber I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! so if you review... i love you!!! (not like naruto x hinata way... friend like way...)


	4. Morning, Jealousy and The Mission Starts

Okay originally I had this in a bunch of different chapters but I'm combining them and fixing them up and stuff

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"Blah" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Blah : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Part 4**

Naruto woke up first but didn't get up, he just laid there looking at Hinata. To him it felt like eternity, but in reality it was only ten minutes. When Hinata woke up, she saw Naruto looking at her. "Hey beautiful…" He put his right arm on top of Hinata's waist. She blushed and put her left hand on Naruto's cheek. She got closer to Naruto and kissed him.

Outside, in the hallway, Kiba was about to knock on Naruto's door to tell him that Sakura and him were going to get breakfast when he stopped because he saw the cloth on the door knob. _Dam Hinata… I can't believe you did it, of all people… and with him, of all people… But how come it only took you a few minutes unless you didn't really do it..._

"Kiba? Why won't you knock on the door?" Kiba quickly took the cloth off of the door and stuck it in his pocket.

"Oh, no reason just thinking about something that popped into my mind," he knocked on the door.

"One minute." They heard Naruto yell. "Hinata I'll be right back." He grabbed his pants and T-shirt and put then on while running to the door. Hinata laughed at the site of Naruto. Naruto opened the door just a crack to see Kiba and Sakura.

"Naruto, Me and Sakura are going to get a bite to eat. Here you can have this back." He gave Naruto the cloth from the shirt. Kiba then whispered, "Don't worry, Sakura didn't see it…"

"Okay… see you later…"

"Naruto what did he want?" Hinata was now sitting up on the bed holding the blanket up to cover herself.

"I don't know... Going to eat with Sakura I think..." Naruto asked climbing on the bed as Hinata laid back down.

"Looks like they're getting close, doesn't it Naruto-kun?" she responded.

"Yeah," Naruto kissed her softly. They laid in bed for a few minutes before Hinata interrupted their comfortable silence

"I'm getting hungry Naruto… can I go clean up and then we can go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure…" Hinata got up and walked to the bathroom, blushing all the way feeling Naruto's gaze on her. "Don't stare Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry Hinata-chan," he apoligized looking away.

She already didn't have anything on, so she just slipped into the shower. She turned the shower on and started to shampoo her hair when the curtains opened and not to her surprise Naruto stepped into the shower.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you… plus I'm getting hungry too and if we take a shower at the same time we'll be done sooner." Hinata blushed as she hugged him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He started shampooing her hair while she took body soap and washed his body, then they switched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba…"

"What's wrong?" She started crying again, he didn't know what to do, if he should hug her, talk to her, or something else. But his body just acted like it was Hinata when she was upset that Naruto was still gone, her father was being hard on her, or it was one of those girl things he could never figure out. So he wound up embracing Sakura in a hug and she cried into his chest (the place sometimes Akamaru sat but now Akamaru was sitting on Kiba's head.) His arms were around her waist and her arms were in front of her in between her and Kiba and her hands wiping away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry… I got your coat all wet…" She pulled away and started to have a small smile on.

"It's fine… it's only water, I hope… it isn't some kind of, like, acid or anything… is it?" Sakura softly punched him.

"No, it isn't…"

"Well, even if it was, it wouldn't matter because you feel better." Kiba wiped the tears away from Sakura's face. Sakura started blushing, she had never been like this with a boy and she felt strange like she did when she looked at Naruto. She quickly snapped out of it when her stomach started to growl.

"You want to go get something to eat?…" Kiba asked.

"Yeah…" _Dam stomach!!! Why'd it have to do that then… Am I starting to like Kiba? I still like Naruto but I don't know? Maybe it's just cause I'm hungry… Or hormones... stupid hormones..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, it's already 11:30, shouldn't we wake Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah I guess… or… we can just go and get breakfast you and me."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "come on…" She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out the door and to Kakashi's room which was right next door.

"Hinata…" Naruto tried to say in a cute voice, "can't we just go by ourselves?"

"I just want to thank him for something. Then we can go, okay?"

'Sigh' "Fine… do I have a choice?"

"No…"

"Then I'll just get going," he started walking away.

"Naruto!!!" Hinata caught up to him and put her arms around his neck from the back. She then kissed his cheek. "So are you going to wait for me?" She said manipulatively.

"Do I get another kiss?"

"If you wait for me…" She started walking back and knocked on Kakashi's door. Naruto walked back to her. A minute later, Kakashi showed up at the door with a perverted smile on. He looked at Naruto and Hinata and the smile grew wider and more perverted.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Naruto asked kind of scared. Kakashi started laughing.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. "Um… Naruto I'm gonna go talk to Kakashi-sensei for a second."

"Um… okay. I'll just wait here then." Hinata went into Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's so funny?"

"Um… nothing…" Kakashi said while giggling.

"Cou-cou-could you he-hear thre-threw the wa-wall?" Hinata was panic ridden and flushed. His response to Hinata's question was a perverted grin and more giggling, "NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Hinata screamed.

"I heard it," was Kakashi's response.

"No, i-it didn't g-get any further t-then foreplay!"

"That does explain why it was so short... I guessed it was just you skipped over the foreplay..."

Hinata started out the door but just as she got to the door before she opened it, she turned around to face Kakashi and said, "Thanks, for, um… for letting me read your books anyway... for future reference..." She opened the door and ran out before Kakashi had a chance to answer.

------------------Meanwhile------------------

_I'm getting really hungry. I wonder what Hinata wanted to thank Kakashi-sensei for? I was gone for a while, anything could have happened that would make her want to thank him. I wonder if they have a ramen shop out here… _"Oh, Hinata, what-"

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Come on." Hinata rushed out of her mouth.

"Hinata? What happened?"

"Kakashi heard us last night..." she answered quietly and blushing.

"Oh... that explains his perverted grin... OH! That's what Kiba was talking about!"

"What did Kiba-kun say?" Hinata questioned.

"Something about Sakura not seeing... probably seeing the cloth strip..."

"I guess… I'm getting hungry and we might as well just get lunch cause it's already like 12."

"Okay."

"Plus, where's my kiss… I waited for you." Hinata rolled her eyes again and started walking away. Naruto caught up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You shouldn't wait for me for a kiss but because you want to."

"I did want to, plus that wasn't for the wait for you to finish talking to Kakashi-sensei, that was because you had to wait for me so long and I want to make up as much time as possible. Even though I will never be able to make up all that time unless we don't have to breathe."

Hinata blushed, "Come on, before we get side tracked again."

"I wouldn't mind getting side tracked..."

"NARUTO!" She gently punched him.

"I was only kidding... no worries..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…"

"About?"

"I haven't been in the Sand Village for very long, only about two years, and I don't really talk to many people, so I don't know much about everyone else but I do know a lot about you except…"

"Except what?"

"Why were people so afraid of you?"

"Well, you have to understand, I've changed since then. That person… no not person, that monster I use to be was a thing that had no feelings, no emotions, no friends, and most of all, had only the killing intent. I was a monster that only cared about killing others to make myself feel alive."

"Oh… but is that why everyone in the village hated you so much?"

"Yeah, it was because of this monster that I was, but one person changed that… the best way to describe him would be to say he is the show-offy, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja in Konoha."

"What is his name? I need to thank him for changing you into the person you are now."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Isn't he one of those who came to help you with, well you know…" She got quieter so no one in the restaurant would hear her, "the emerald?"

"Yeah, and speak of the devil." Gaara saw Naruto and Hinata walk into the same restaurant that they were in.

"Hey Gaara!!!"

"Naruto, not so loud," Hinata told him.

"Right sorry, forgot…"

"Come sit with us." Naruto looked at the girl who just talked she was sitting with Gaara, it was the same girl that was in Gaara's office the day before. Naruto and Hinata sat at the table next to Gaara and his girlfriend.

"Wha-what's your name?" Hinata asked. "Mine is Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Tsukiko Yoko. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yoko, so your name means sun child?" Hinata asked.

"Well it could be that, chrysanthemum child or ocean child. My parents told me that it means ocean child and with Kekkei Genkai I'm best with water/ ocean. My parents saw this while I was still young… I was playing in a puddle just after it rained and the Kekkei Genkai wasn't supose to show up for a few more years but while I was in the puddle I was able to control the water... so my parents told me that my name means ocean child..."

"What does your Kekkei Gankai do?" Naruto questioned.

"It allows me to control the five elements, water, fire, earth, lighting, and wind. Naruto, I heard how you helped Gaara-sama a few years ago."

"What? How did I help him?"

"Gaara-sama, you never told him?" Yoko asked.

"Well… no…" Gaara responded.

"So tell him now then…"

"During the fight between you and me during the chunnin exams, you helped me to, I guess, to understand emotions."

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you talking freely like this. It's kind of creepy." Naruto said. Everyone anime sweat dropped, except for Gaara.

When they recovered Yoko got up, walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto got red with embarrassment and Hinata got red with anger. "Thanks." She walked back over to Gaara.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For helping Gaara, I like the new him even though I didn't know the old."

"We have to go," Hinata told Yoko, Gaara and mostly Naruto.

"What? No we don't…" Hinata gave him a cold stare. "OOOOO right, I forgot about that."

"What?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, well…" Naruto TRIED to think.

"We told Kiba and Sakura we could meet up with them." Hinata came to his rescue.

"O, yeah… that."

"7 in my office," Gaara said with no emotion.

"OKAY! SEE YOU LATER!!!" Naruto yelled back from the doorway.

When they got out of the restaurant Naruto asked, "What was that for? I'm still hungry."

"I don't like her…"

"What why not? She's nice…" There was silence between them for a while. "Hold on… are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't like her."

"Hinata, you should know, I won't like anyone other then you for the rest of my life."

She was looking at the ground. "I do know, but it's probably because I waited for you for so long I just don't want to loose you so soon." Naruto picked her head up softly with his hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"You can't loose me that easily. Now lets go get something to eat **please**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba?" Sakura asked looking at her plate.

He looked up from his waffles, "Yeah?"

"Hinata didn't come back to her room last night…" Sakura saw the expression Kiba had on. "So they did…"

"Yeah, but don't make a big deal about it though… please…"

"Yeah I won't…" Kiba looked at her and she looked upset again. He moved his chair closer over to her.

"Are you okay? Truthfully."

"I don't know. I liked Naruto, and still do but…" she looked up and realized she was talking to Kiba.

"But?…"

"It's nothing."

"Oh… okay…"

--------------------7:00 P.M.--------------------

"GAARA!!!"

"Once again, knock before coming in."

"Sorry." Naruto answered. "So where's the emerald?" Gaara responded by looking down onto his desk to a rock the size of about Hinata's fist (She has small, gentle hands.) Hinata goes up to Gaara's desk and was about to pick the emerald up.

"Don't touch yet," with no emotion in his voice Gaara says.

"Yet?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, yet. The only way any of you with the exception of Naruto can touch this without rubbing this sand, "he picks the cup of sand up that was sitting on his desk, "on your hands."

"Why don't I have to do it?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Because in order to touch this emerald without getting sick for about three or more years, you have to have a touch of a demon. It is like this so demons cannot be controlled by outside sources. And because of the Kyuubi, Naruto, you have the demon touch. That sand has my chakra in it which is part demon. Therefore, if you, Sakura, and Hinata would like to handle this stone it is required you take this sand." Everyone just stared at him blankly, except for Kakashi (everyone knows he shows barely any emotion…)

Sakura stopped first, "Um… no thanks."

"Hold on, what do you mean Naruto has the demon touch?" Kiba asked confused. Kakashi smirked.

"The don't know about it Kagekage-sama."

"Oh, that explains why they look confused…"

"Naruto, maybe now would be the time to tell them." Kakashi suggested.

"Okay, as you all know the Kyuubi attacked the village a while ago."

"Yeah." Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba responded.

"And it was defeated because Yondaime sealed it inside of a newborn child."

"Yeah…" they said once again.

"That child… was me." Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata were shocked and confused. Kiba and Hinata were more shocked then Sakura. Sakura had figured there was something different about his strength and suspected something because of the fight between him and Haku and Gaara during the chuunin exams but didn't know it was as serious as a demon.

"Aww, Naruto." Hinata went up to him and hugged him. "No wonder why everyone treated you so horribly." Naruto hugged her back.

"Thanks…… so you aren't going to like, hate me or anything?"

"No, you're the same annoying, loud Naruto. You had the Kyuubi in you when we were younger, what makes you think we are going to change now?" Sakura answered. "Plus most of us hated you before, but not because of the Kyuubi or because our parents didn't like you, because you were so god dam annoying!"

"Oh…"

"Once again, hold on… They say that the Kyuubi and Yondaime were both killed." Kiba was even more confused.

"Kakashi answered, "The Kyuubi had to be sealed, not killed for various reasons which I won't go into right now. But Yondaime died because he performed the technique which sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto, the same one Sandiame used on Orochimaru." Kakashi looked to Naruto, he saw a tear in each eye. _I knew the name Sasuke was like a taboo around him but not the name Orochimaru._ He then looked over to Sakura. She was the same way. "But besides that, shouldn't we get this mission started?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing to say... except this... and this... and this... and this... okay i'm done now... 'stops for a few minutes the whispers' and this...


	5. Mostly the Mission

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Part 5**

"Right. Gaara how are we going to do this?" Naruto still a little upset asked.

"Legend says to put the Shukaku to sleep, you have to put the emerald within two feet of it and it takes a while for it to start working,. About 30 minutes, that's why I've had it on my desk… So there's only about five more minutes."

"Okay…" They all answered.

"Gaara, where do you want us to be located?" Naruto questioned.

"One person in my room, two outside the window, and two outside the door. Plus no offense to any one but… I want Naruto inside my room for the first night."

"Kiba, Hinata, I want you two outside the window; Kakashi, Sakura, I want you two outside the door; I will be in Gaara's room. If anything goes on one fight, one come get me. Got it?"

"Yes." Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata answered.

Naruto looked to Gaara and saw he looked drowsy. "Gaara, we should get you into bed."

"Yeah, okay." Gaara got up out of his chair. Walking into his unused room, he was followed by Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto with the emerald in his hand. Kakashi and Sakura stayed outside Gaara's room, Kiba climbed out the window and stood on the roofing that was out of the window. A chill blew threw the window just as Hinata started out the window.

"Hinata wait a second." She turned around to see Naruto, he was taking his jacket off to reveal a skin tight, black shirt. She blushed. He took his jacket and put it on Hinata's shoulders. "Here, so you don't get cold." She blushed even more.

"Thank-you," and joined Kiba outside. Gaara was already laying on his bed when Naruto returned to Earth.

"Why did you want me to be in your room tonight?"

"You helped me to have the chance to have friends, I just felt it was appropriate to have you here tonight to help me with this."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said as Gaara laid down and for the first time in his life, he slept. Not only did he sleep though, he slept peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata…" Kiba looked at her, she looked at him. "About last night…"

"You know?" She only turned a little red because she was talking to her best friend.

"About last night and Naruto, Yeah." Hinata got just a little darker.

"Does Sakura know?"

There was some silence between them while Kiba was contemplating whether he should tell Hinata the truth or not. He decided to. "She knows, **but** she promised not to make a big deal out of it."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Well it should."

"Why should it?"

"Cause it means she won't kill you."

--------------------Meanwhile--------------------

Sakura was outside Gaara's room pacing while Kakashi just sat infront of the door reading Icha Icha Paradise before he asked, "Something you want to talk about Sakura?"

"No I'm fine..." She continued pacing back and forth while haveing a conversation with her inner self.

--------------------Sakura's Inner Self--------------------

"Just go in there, go threw the window, AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT LITTLE HYUUGA BITCH!!!"

"No, I promised Kiba I wouldn't!!! Not only that but even if I didn't keep my promise... at least two, maybe three if Kakashi-sensai stops reading his book long enough-"

"He already stopped reading his book and asked you..." Inner Sakura smuggly cut Sakura off.

"If I even touch Hinata in a way that would hurt her... gives me chills what Naruto could do with his strength. Anyway I'll talk to Kakashi-sensai considering you just want me to kick Hinata's ass."

--------------------Leave Inner Sakura--------------------

Sakura was paceing all threw-out her conversation with Inner Sakura and when she came back to Earth, she stopped paceing, Kakashi noticed and put Icha Icha Paradise down. (--Me: OMG!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!)

"Kakashi-sensai, can we talk?"

"If you wish..." He put that face on that you know he is smiling even though you can only see his eye, to comfort Sakura. It worked. She felt less tense then before and started talking to Kakashi.

"Do you-" She couldn't finish her sentence because there was a crash from inside Gaara's room. As soon as they heard the crash everyone was in the room with wide eyes as Naruto was jumping towards the Shukaku to kick him in the stomach. "Oh shit!" Sakura said loudly under her breath.

The half transformed Shukaku went to knock Naruto's head off but Naruto dodged it and kicked him in the side. Kiba saw in Hinata's eyes that she wanted to help Naruto. Just as she started to step towards Naruto, Kiba put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "I know you want to help him, but if any of us step in, we'll be in the was." Kiba could see she still wanted to help him but she backed up towards the window and Kiba knowing he was right. All she could do was watch helplessly as Naruto got hit in the side and flew into the wall creating a crater. He swept his foot into the Shukaku's legs cauzing it to fall backward. The sand started to fall and Naruto realized that it was being supressed back into Gaara. When the sand was all back on the ground instead of the Shukaku forn, Gaara was left standing there, he had his hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry..." He told Naruto.

"Don't worry; one, it isn't your fault; twp. that is what we are here for." Naruto just then realized Gaara said the word 'sorry'. He forze just like everyone else in the room other then Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Y-Y-You sa-sa-said s-s-sorry."

"Um... Okay then... seeing how the emerald only works once every 20 hours, you guys can go to your hotel rooms." By that time Naruto and the group had already recovered.

"Thanks Kazekage-sama." Hinata stuttered.

"No problem, as long as I'm awake, I can protect the emerald."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked over to Hinata. "What time do you want us tomorrow?"

"Um... The emerald won't work for another 20 hours, so... I guess... 8:30." Naruto had just reached Hinata and started to slowly lace his fingers with her's, she blushed slightly but let him.

"Okay, see you then." Naruto told Gaara as him and Hinata walked out. Kiba and Sakura stood there flushed with jealousy. Kakashi had just disappeared in a puff of smoke and Gaara took the stone and started to walk out of his, now ruined, bed room. They looked at each other and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Should we got going?" Kiba asked still flushed.

"Sure..." Sakura was looking down at the ground. Kiba started walking towards the door but when he got to where Sakura was standing he stopped.

First he looked at her.

Then took her hand in his.

She looked up.

They stared into each other's eyes.

His arms around her waist, their lips met.

The shared a few quick, smaller kisses where he took her upper lip and she took his lower lip. At first she was shocked, stunned, confused, but mostly... happy. She decided to go along with it. She put her arms around his waist just before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you still like Naruto."

"No I don't. Today helped me realize that, I had a chance to get to know you."

--------------------8:30 P.M.--------------------

Once again Gaara was trying to supress the Shukaku while still going to sleep with the help of the emerald. This time Naruto was outside with Hinata, Kiba was outside the door with Sakura, which left Kakashi inside the room. Naruto and Hinata sat close outside on the top of the roof to keep each other warm, Kiba and Sakura talked and Kakashi, of course, read Icha Icha Paradise until the Shukaku was released (not on purpose) and he fought it off easily considering he caught it before Gaara had even transformed half way. The same thing happened forthree more nights, although each night Gaara slept longer then the night before.

--------------------Fifth Night--------------------

Naruto was in Gaara's room again and this night Gaara slept all threw out the night with no interruptions.

The next morning Naruto was still sitting on the couch, now thinking about the past few days.

_All this time spent with Hinata has been great. I've gotten to know her a lot better. Plus the fact I can talk to Hinata without the worry of Sakura seeing us and the fact Hinata is talking normal is awesome._ Naruto looked out the window to see Hinata's long raven colored hair flowing in the wind with the rising sun behind her, he put a slight smile on. _She is so pretty. I don't deserve someone like her._ He looked towards Gaara. _Now that he's asleep and it doesn't look like the Shukaku is going to come out, he will be sleeping for a while... Orochimaru, if he is going to attack, won't attack during the day, so it I have two people here at a time, it should be fine._ He got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked to the window. "Hinata, Kiba come in."

"Okay." Hinata answered, turning around.

"Kay." Kiba responded, as Naruto turned towards the door and started to wallk towards it. When he reached the door he opened it and told Sakura and Kakashi to come in.

Being quiet so not to accidentally wake the sleeping Gaara, (--Me: Like you could wake someone from sleeping who hasn't slept all of his life.) Naruto told them, "Since it is the day time, I don't think Orochimaru is stupid enough to attack the Kazekage in the middle of the day so I think it will be fine to have two people here at a time just incase."

"Want to take the first part with me?" Hinata asked Naruto.

What ever tiredness that was in Naruo left him. "Sure... I fiugre we will do hour and half shifts, switching every 45 minutes. Kakashi-sensai, you'll take Hinata's spot in 45 minutes, Sakura you will take my spot in and hour and half, Kiba you will take Kakashi's spot in two hours nad 15 minutes, and then Hinata will take Sakura's spot in three hours. Then we will just repeat it until it gets to be eight, eleven hours from now. Understood?"

The answer was a combination of 'Yeah', 'Yes', and 'Uh-huh'.

"Okay, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sakura, you guys can go." Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi left the room, Kiba and Sakura by way of the door but Kakashi just disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

Hinata and Naruto were left in the room alone except for the sleeping Gaara. He sat down on the same couch he was sitting on before and motioned for Hinata to come over. She sat next to him and he spoke with a serious and concerned tone, "I don't want you going too far from me."

"In the past few days I have barely even left your side. This isn't like you, you're... you're worried."

"When it somes to my precious people, I usually get worried, sometimes I just don't show it..." he blushed.

"What's bothering you?" She asked concerned.

"I think Orochimaru is going to come soon. Even though Tsunade-bear chan said that there isn't a high chance of them coming, but I feel like they are coming soon." He pulled her tight to him. "Please be careful. They might use you to get to me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"I will, promise." After Hinata said that Naruto took her in his arms and they sat this was for a while, in silence listening to each other's rythm of life. (--Me: A.K.A. breathing --Writter Me: I was trying to use a creative way of saying that, why'd you have to tell them?!?! --Me: Because some people might not had gotten that. --Writter Me: Oh, fine, I guess.) At least until a boy with make-up on his face who was about Naruto's age barged into the room followed by a girl with a big fan on her back. (--Me: Okay , I've never interrupted twice in such a short amount of time but _please_ if you watch/ read Naruto you should know who there people are.) The boy started screaming at Gaara to wake him up and the girl started yelling at Hinata and Naruto.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM FALL ASLEEP?!?!"

"Stop yelling! Kankuro stop trying to wake him!" Kankuro stopped but Temari didn't.

"YOU DUM ASS!!! THE SHUKAKU'S GOING TO BE RELEASED!!!"

"He's been asleep for let's see... well... about 13 hours now, and after 13 hours don't you think the Shukaku would have been released by then?"

"Yeah... By the way, who are you?" She asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt. I'm the only one to ever beat your brother."

Both Temari and Kankuro gasped.

_Is this really the runt... he's kind of cute..._ "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"The one and only!" Naruto just realized that Hinata had been sleeping and was now waking due to the yelling. "I'm sorry Hinata, didn't mean to wake you."

"HNM?" Hinata tried to ask something except that's what came out considering her grogginess. He kissed her on her forehead. "Naruto... I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine, I wouldn't have allowed you to fight him anyway."

"Hold on! I've got some questions." Temari told Naruto.

"I got one first."

"What is it?" She answered/ asked a little annoyed.

"What time is it?" Her and Kankuro anime sweat dropped and even after being with Naruto for five days now was even a little shocked he would ask something like that.

When Temari regained her composture she answered him, "Ten... why?"

"Dam Kakashi! He's late again!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll stay here until he gets back."

"Okay... What are your questions Temari?" He looked from his girlfriend to Temari. The usual cool, collected and calm Temari had left the building. What Naruto saw when he looked at Temari was a red-faced, hot-blooded, pissed off Temari. He could understand why she was like this though, because Naruto was taking too long to answer her questions. "Um... Are you going to ask?"

With an evil grin on and eye twitching she started to ask her question, "How is-" Naruto's stomach rumbbled.

"Sorry..." Naruto said innocently.

Temari, with her eye twitching even more, started again, "How is my brother sleeping like that without the Shukaku coming out?"

"I would have thought he would have at least told his siblings considering he told his girlfriend."

"HIS WHAT?!?!" They both yelled.

"His girlfriend, seriously, where have you guys been?"

"On a mission for three months."

"Oh... That would explain it then... anyway, he found this ancient emerald that allows him to sleep without theShukaku being released, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and I are here incase the Shukaku was released. And it was a few times but we made sure it didn't ruin the village or hurt anyone."

"Okay, one question answered... second one, is Hinata your girlfriend?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed, her head still on his chest, she could feel his breath get shallow, this was actually the first time he haad been asked if Hinata was his girlfriend, all of the other times it was, 'Are you two finally going out?' or something to that extent. Never 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend." Naruto finally answered.

_Dmmit! He shows up after like two years and looks like that and he's already taken._ "Okay now one more question."

"What is it?"

"Did Gaara at least get a hot girlfriend?" Naruto turned red. He didn't know what to say, he looked down at Hinata and stroked her hair with one of his hands. She was sleeping again. Little did he know though, she was pretending to be asleep so that way she could get a truthful answer out of him.

"After about two minutes he looked up from his 'sleeping' beauty."I can't answer that."

"Huh?" Temari wondered.

"I said, I can't answer that, I'm taken, I don't think about that with girls other then Hinata." Hinata slightly smiled not wanting her lover to know she was awake and heard what he said.

"Oh well, I'll just find out when Gaar introduces us to her."

"Except he may not let you get near her." Kankuro said in a playful tone.

"SHUT UP!!! IT WAS ONE TIME!!!" Naruto covered Hinata as best as he could, and held her tighter, while just staring a Temari shocked. "DAMMIT KANKURO!!! YOU SWORE TO KEEP IT QUIET!!!"

"Opps... must have slipped..."

"I hate being the oldest." Temari took a deep breath and tried to kill her younger brother. Naruto looked down at Hinata again and this time she was actually sleeping.

_She looks so... so, peaceful._ He stroked his hand threw Hinata's silky, raven colored hair (--Writter Me: Sorry I have him do that a lot lately...) as the two siblings bickered. Hinata stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. "Will you guys please shut up." Naruto told the two siblings.

"What did you say?" Kankuro sounded pissed.

"Hinata's sleeping and I don't want ou waking her up, so wither shut up or get out."

"Fine... we're leaving." Temari answered him but just as she went to open the door the knob turned and in walked a half awake Kakashi.

"Your late." Naruto said with firmness in his voice.

"Sorry, I saw a little old lady-"

"How many times are you going to use those lame excuses? It's ovious that you were sleeping."

_Well, on one account, his observation skills have definatly inproved. Or it could be the fact it's pretty ovious..._ While Naruto was repremanding Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro slipped out.

"I wonder who Gaara's girlfriend is..." Kankuro thought outloud.

"Yeah, me too... Maybe he had pictures of her in his office."

Kankuro and Temari walk into Gaara's office to see a beautiful girl sitting behind Gaara's desk in his chair. She had hair that framed her face and stopped just a little under her shoulders. It was a dark brown but had streaks of different shades of blues in it. Her eyes were a lot like Naruto's but not only were they blue, they were red, green, and yellow, all at the same time but the colors did not blend together. They all showed up in her eyes. When she stood up they saw a slim, but not anorexic, figure. (--Me: I know people who are anorexic, I have nothing against them... please don't hate me. P.S.- Her mother already knows...) She was wearing a fish net top, with a black vest just over her breasts, clasped together in the middle, fish net leggings going to the middle of her calfs and black leggings that go about five inches up from her knee with a white mini skirt and a pair of sandals.

"Hello, You must be Gaara's siblings. He has shown me pictures." She smiled as she talked to them.

_Oh my god!!! How the... What the... She's... I'm confused..." _Gaara's older brother thought as he looked at Gaara's girlfriend.

_I'm impressed. How did she fall for Gaara?_ (--Me: I'm a huge Gaara fan; I love, love, love him!!! --Writter Me: Please don't hurt us!) _She could have anyone and she picked my brother._ Temari couldn't get it and the more she thought about it the more confused she got. "Hi." She finally said. "I'm Temari and he is Kankuro."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tsuikiko Yoko."

"It's nice to meet you, do either of you know where Gaara is?"

"He's sleeping." Kankuro answered.

"He is?!?! That's awesome!!! Which room is he in?"

"Forth one on the right." Temari answered still shocked.

"Arigato," she left the Kazekage's office to find him. Temari and Kankuro stood there for about five minutes before Temari hit Kankuro on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

"For that thing you said while we were in Gaara's room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Kakashi was there Hinata decided to stay so that way Naruto wouldn't worry about her, plus, he was a good pillow. The whole time Kakashi was there he read Icha Icha paradise as Hinata slept on Naruto's lap, while he stroked her hair. (--Me: Sorry again.) When Sakura showed up, on time, Naruto picked Hinata up carefully so not to wake her and carried her to their hotel room. He put her in the bed and laid down next to her with his arm on her waist. He fell asleep holding on to her, not wanting to loose another precious person.

--------------------8 P.M.--------------------

Yoko was sitting next to a sleeping Gaara, while Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch in each other's arms. Naruto, Hinata, and Yoko looked up when they heard the door start to open. In walked Kiba and Sakura, Sakura was pinker then usual, like she had just been lughing a lot.

"Kakashi-sensai isn't here yet?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto playfully answered, "Since when has he ever been on time for anything."

"Very true," She responded just after Kiba put his arm around her waist and she blushed. Kiba lead her to the couch Hinata and Naruto was sitting on. They sat there for about seven minutes and talked before they saw a kunei fly threw the room and stick to the door.

"I've been sitting here for five minutes and you just now notice... you shouldn't ler your guard down at a time like this."

"Kakashi-Sensai!!! Even if you have been sitting there for five minutes, you're ten minutes late!!!"

"Actually I would be five minutes late," Kakashi said matter-of-factly but still in his sweet voice.

"Tonight I don't want us seperated." Naruto told them. "I'm getting a strange preminition."

"I should get going," Yoko told the group. "Like, I don't want to be in the way."

"No, stay tonight. We don't know who is working for them and if you don't stay you could be in danger. Plua you have a kekkei genkai, you could prove to be valuble in the up-coming fight."

"I'm not a ninja thought..." Yoko told Naruto.

"Do you know how to use your kekkei genkai?" He asked.

"Yeah, for the most part." She answer him.

"Can you fight?"

"I've been training with Gaara-sama for the past month..."

"You'll do awesome then, plus if you need help, there's all of us here."

"Okay, I'll help." She looked to Gaara. _I really do like you Gaara... but I don't have a choice._ She sighed and tuned back into what Naruto was saying.

"-and I want us to all stay together tonight because I've been having a bad feeling, it makes me feel better knowing we are all here together."

I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this... All five of them seem very strong and... and Gaara... She felt a seering pain go down her neck and clutched it in suddenness.

All of Sakura's training kicked in and she instantly asked "Are you okay?" as she showed up next to Yoko.

"Yeah I'm fine... earlier I was training and tripped, no worries." Shit! Everytime I think about not going threw with the plan my neck starts hurting.

"I should check it."

"No, really, I'm fine." Yoko insisted.

"Very well then, " Sakura gave up on fighting with Yoko and Naruto continued talking.

I'm not going to do it tonight. Naruto seens like a powerful person. But what I want to know is how he knew I was planning on doing it tonight... Maybe it was just a lucky guess. But anyway, I need to get that stone. I'll do it in-

"Yoko... Yoko... Yoko?" Kakashi was calling her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts."

She acts strange, I'm keeping my eyes on her while sh'es around the stone and Gaara. I don't trust her, of course there's always the other reason I'm keeping my eyes on her... He grinned pervertivily but noone could see it threw his mask.

The night went on. Everyone making sure nothing was going on by keeping their senses open. The night went by silently and nothing happened. Morning came, Gaara was still sleeping, and Hinata was the first to talk.

"Nar-Naruto..." He looked at her, "We-well I d-don't think he-he's c-c-coming today."

"Yor're probably right, we'll do the same thing as yesterday, except today, be fully aware, stand back to back in the middle of the room."

"Okay."

"Everybody, you can go. Oh and everyone be careful, especially you Yoko, they might use you to get to him because you're his girlfriend." Kiba, Sakura, and Yoko left but Kakashi walked to Naruto.

He whispered, "Come here for a second."

Naruto did what Kakashi said as he yelled back to Hinata, "Will you be okay for a few minutes?" _I really don't like leaving her alone._

"Yeah, of course."

"What's going on Kakashi-sensai?"

"Please stop calling me 'sensai', we're on even level now, 'sensai' makes me feeel old."

"Kakashi-sensai, what's going on?"

"Fine... I think that you should keep your eye on Yoko while she's around Gaara and that stone, something's strange about her and I don't trust her."

"Okay, if you say so." Naruto walked back over to Hinata and caught Kakashi just before he puffed away, "Don't be late Kakashi."

"I will be," and puffed away.

"What's that about?" Hinata asked her love.

"He doesn't trust Yoko, but what ever. Hinata, you face the door, I'll face the window."

Some time went by before Hinata iterrupted the silence, "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should think a little more about what Kakashi said about- Yoko, Hi."

"Hey, just came to see if Gaara was still sleeping." Yoko told them. Hinata looked behind her to Naruto. He turned his head and looked at her and she had a look of concern.

"Okay," he whispered and she looked back to the door. "Um, Yoko, you've been up all night, you should go home and go to sleep." He walked over to her and helped her up from her knees, Hinata, of course, got red with jealousy.

_Dammit, I was so close._ "Um, yeah, I should go. I'm kinda tired." She went to the door and Naruto went back to his position in the middle of the room. "I'll see you later."

"Have a good day," Hinata answered back and Yoko left.

_Shit, shit, shit! That was too close. he almost caught me... I'm going to do it a night when it looks like he's loosing confidence in himself._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunatly for her, he didn't loose confidence in himself. Gaara woke up two days later. He slept for four nights, three days. In those days Yoko would check to see if everyone was still alert and sadly, for her, they were. On those days, Naruto had the group stay alert and do shifts in the day and all be together at night. Naruto barely slept those few days but was still very alert.

--------------------Morning Gaara Woke--------------------

"Naruto you should get some sleep." Kakashi informed him. "You've been up for too long and even if Sasuke showed up, you wouldn't have the energy to fight him."

"When Sakura gets here, I'll go to my hotel room and sleep."

"Okay, oh and look, here comes Sakura now," Kakashi said as she walked into the room.

"See you later Kakashi-sensei and Sakura." Naruto said as he left. He started walking down the hallway and ran into Hinata. "Oh, Hinata. What are you doing here?"

"I knew your part is over so I came to get you," She kissed him softly on the lips and he blushed seeing Temari and Kankuro just down the hall behind Hinata.

"So Naruto, the future Hokage, gets embarrassed when his girlfriend kisses him," Temari teased and Hinata then blushed. "Your lucky Hinata, take care of him or someone else will."

"C-come on Nar-Naruto, y-you should g-get some sleep," she grabbed his hand and started walking past Kankuro and Temari.

"OOO, looks like someone likes Naruto," Kankuro teased his older sister.

"No, he's just cute, and she's cuter when she gets jealous..."

"I thought you said that was a 'one-time-thing', doesn't seem like it..."

Temari blushed, "It was, but I can think girls are cute..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like Hinata's jealous of someone who's name starts with a 'T'."

"No, I just don't like when people talk about you like that."

"You don't have to worry about that. I love you and you only." He took her around the waist and he was looking at her, she had her face in his chest. "Look at me." She did what he told her. "I can't promise that girls will stop falling over me, but I can promise that as long as we are together, I won't give them the time of day. And I plan on being with you for a long time."

"Arigato Naruto." He put one of his hands on the back of Hinata's head and kissed her softly and passionatly. "Your getting better at this Naruto," she teased. "Come on, you definately need sleep." She walked with him to the hotel room.

"I can't go to sleep with you out there," he told Hinata.

"Fine I'll lay with you, will that get you to sleep?"

"Yeah," he laid down and she laid down facing him.

Hinata held his hand, "Now go to sleep." He closed his eyes and drifted off. She stayed by his side until a knock at the door forced her to get up. She opened the door and looked at the man infront of her.

"I was expecting Naruto to answer, where is he?"

"He's sleeping Kakashi."

"Well when he wakes up, tell him Gaara woke up and wants us in his office at 7:30."

"Okay, I'll tell him." Kakashi left and Hinata went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out he was still sleeping. _He looks so peaceful, too bad i know he isn't right now, he's so worried someone is going to get hurt, he hasn't slept for two to three days. No wonder I love him..._ She had a small smile on while looking at her lover. He stirred in his sleep and with his hand searched for Hinata. Subconsciously he sat up and yelled her name.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She walked over to him and sat on the bed, "I just took a shower, I didn't leave the room." He moved over to her and took her in a tight embrace, his head in the bend of her neck. He kissed her neck a few times as he held her. "I-I-I r-really a-a-am s-s-sorry." He held her shoulders and looked at her.

"It's not your fault... I, I had a horrible dream... I... I lost..." he held her tightly again.

"Nar-Naruto..." She didn't know what to say to him. Hinata took him and laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers threw his hair and rubbed his back until he seemed better. After a while Naruto sat up and looked at Hinata.

_I can't loose her, not now._

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Don't we have to go to Gaara's room?"

"He woke, said to meet him in his office at 7:30."

"Oh, okay..."

"Come on... Unless you don't want to..."

"No, I'll go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura, Kiba." Naruto said as he walked into a restaurant with Hinata, his arm around her waist and her cheeks red.

"Hey," Kiba blankly stated.

"Look who it is... the two who haven't been seperated for a week." Sakura said as she waved to the two.

"You're one to talk," Naruto answered while leading Hinata to the table where Sakura and Kiba sat.

"Since your with Hinata all the time it's not like we have much choice, plus we enjoy each other's company," Sakura blushed slightly.

"So I'm guessing you're okay with me and Hinata?"

"Yeah," she blushed even more. They talked while Hinata and Kiba talked.

"So how has your week been ignoring me?"

"S-s-sorry... d-didn't mean t-to."

"Oh well... Isn't Naruto treating you right?... He isn't hurting you or anything..."

"No Kiba... He isn't... It's the same Naruto just older and well... taken." A waitress walked to the table they were all sitting at.

"Do you have ramen?" Naruto asked. (--Me: Did you really have to say that was Naruto... Kind of self explanatory --Writer Me: Yes... just shut.)

"Um... Yes, what kind would you like?"

"What kind do you have?"

"They're on the menu."

"Naruto baby, how about we order and you figure out how to use the menu..." Hinata told him while Sakura and Kiba laughed at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Writer me: Okay it has taken me forever to get this done... but I decided to do longer chapters instead of short ones and I couldn't figure out where to stop but I figure this will be a good enough place... the next chapter will start in Gaara's office... (why aren't people reading the next chapter? i have like 900 hits for this chapter and like 500 for the next and then it goes back up to 900... like is it because it's fighting? or is it that people just want to get to the end? or is it because you cna't follow fight scenes? or like... i don't know... i'm confuzzled... please, if you're going to skip the next chapter... tell me why... i like knowing what i can do better, or if it isn't me and someone just doesn't like to read fights...)


	6. Fights, Fights, and More Fights

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Part 6**

Outside of Gaara's office at 7:25 Gara heard, "Naruto! Do not just run in there again! Knock on the door!!!"

"Fine..." he knocked on the door and heard Gaara tell them to come in. Naruto opened the door and walked in with everyone in the goup other then Kakashi. Naruto stood with his arm around Hinata, Kiba stood with his arm around Sakura, while Gaara did some paper-work and waited for Kakashi. Five minutes later at 7:30 Kakashi showed up in the door way. "Kakashi! Your-"

"Nah-uh... look at the clock." Naruto turned his head to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Your on time!!! Oh my Kami!!! Kakashi is on time!!! It's the end of the world!!!" Naruto screamed seriously, running across the room away from Kakashi as he could get without jumping out the window.

"Naruto, honey um... so what if Kakashi is on time?"

"He's never been on time for anything!!!" Hinata anime sweatdropped.

"Come on Naruto, get out of the corner," Hinata protested.

"Fine..." Naruto said childishly.

"Anyway..." Gaara said, "Thanks for the past few days." Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi then realized that even though the black circles around Gaara's eyes were still there, they were VERY slightly smaller.

_The circles Gaara has lost Naruto gained. I really wish Naruto would sleep instead of worrying so much. Tomorrow-_ The sound of the door opening instantly pulled Hinata out of her thoughts and she instinctively pulled out a kunai. She looked at the door and saw it was only Yoko. She then looked around the room and saw everyone's expressions. Kakashi's eye was wide open, Naruto was looking at her like 'What the hell got into you?!' and Sakura and Kiba had the anime look of shock on their faces. (You know the one were their eyes are like as big as like their head.) Gaara was... well, being Gaara, pretty much just sitting there wishing he had gotten a different group of people from Konoha. A group who wasn't so strange and unpredictable.

"Sorry..." Hinata stated softly and embarrassed turning her red.

"Right," Gaara answered as Yoko stood next to Kakashi.

_Why's she here?..._ He looked out the window at the moon. _Full moon tonight... never liked full moons much..._

"I'm just going to skip over most of my original 'speech'. Since I slept so long, I highly doubt the Shukaku is going to be released. I'm going to have the Konoha ninja, you guys, here for three more days, then I will use the sand villages ANBU and other top ninja when you leave."

"Okay," the group, other then Yoko, answered.

"If I'm not awake by nine tomorrow morning, wake me," he instructed Naruto's group. "I'm sort of behind on work..." he expressed while turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto answered.

"Let's go then," Gaara stated. The group followed Gaara to his bed room. When they got in they took their normal positions. Few hours went by, no one moved and everyone kept their senses wide open.

"So Yoko, are you betraying us?" a voice smuggly asked Yoko. The group looked over to the window were the voice was from. All eyes went wide at the sight, even Yoko.

"Sa-su-ke," both Naruto and Sakura said when they saw their ex-teammate on the window sill. Hinata froze when she saw him, Kakashi said his former students name under his breath, and Kiba got ready to attack.

"N-No Sasuke-kun," instantly she showed up next to Gaara and took the stone, and then showed up next to Sasuke in the time span of about five seconds.

"Don't do this... Please Sasuke... Don't do this," while looking at the floor, Sakura pleaded with Sasuke at a low volume.

"You didn't succeed the first time ou asked, what makes you think you will succeed this time?" Sasuke told Sakura in his emotionless tome of voice.

"We will succeed this time. Believe it!" He looked up to see Sasuke smirking.

"You still say that stupid thing... It's a good thing I didn't stay , I would have never been able to gain this strength to have killed Itachi."

"K-K-Killed..." Naruto's eyes widened. He knew he wanted to kill Itachi, but to have already done it, he never would have thought it.

"Yes Naruto, killed. I killed my brother a year ago and now... I'll kill you," Sasuke showed up a foot infront of Naruto, "to get the Mangekyou Sharigan."

"You killed your brother but your still seeking power," Naruto said almost whispering so only Sasuke could hear but then yelled, "Your power hungry Sasuke!!! You just want power for no reason!!!" HE tried to punch him in the cheek but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. It happened in a natter of milliseconds, to a normal person's naked eye, it would have all been a flash of light; Naruto making the foot that seperated the two smaller, Naruto's fist going to Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke stopping it from making contact. _He's faster... much faster, but then again, so am I._ He then kicked his leg into Sasuke's side. It hit it's target but because Sasuke had tried to block it, and did so hafely; Sasuke only slide a few feet away.

_Shit... I might actually have to use my Sharigan, but not yet._ Both Naruto and Sasuke stepped off at the same time and charged at each other, both ready to punch the other. Naruto caught Sasuke's fist in the hand that wasn't in a fist and Sasuke caught Naruto's fist in his hand that wasn't a fist. Both pushed harder which made the other put more effort in not giving the other and inch. They both jumped back at the same time.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? Why are you still working for Orochimaru?!"

"Because he gives me strength. Strength is something staying around you and staying in Konoha I would have never accquired," Sasuke talked in the same tone he had always talked i his life; cold, blank, and depressed. Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes, they were not those of who Naruto had created the bond with, the bond that Sasuke had tried to break when he left. His eyes were those of a person, a person who completes his main goal in life and had nothing to fall back to after the goal was completed. Naruto could feel the bond they had made and knew that it was still there. Hearing Sasuke say that he was going to kill Naruto excited him. Naruto smiled. "What's so funny?"

"You don't remember Sasuke? Have you forgotten everything?"

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"The first time we fought against each other, I smiled out of excitment; second time, you did; now it's my turn again," Naruto looked down. "Plus, your going to kill me to get the Mangekyou which means," Naruto looked up; his eyes red, scars darkened, hair wilder, and a red chakra flowing from his body, "There's still a chance because I'm your closest friend."

_What did he think, Orochimaru was going to become friends with him... Jeez Naruto uses his brain but not for common sense..._ Kakashi thought as he listened to Naruto talk. Kakashi had his Sharigan out so he could watch the fight that was happening at high speeds and to watch for others who may have come with Sasuke.

"I'm going to bring you back Sasuke, you are not going to go back to Orochimaru after tonight."

"The only way either of us are going back is if you beat me."

"No need to worry about that," Naruto showed up behind Sasuke even quicker then any of the other times, kicked him in the back, while Sasuke was in the air, Naruto kicked him down into the ground hard. When Sasuke stood up from his impact with the ground, the Sharigan was activated. _Shit, this is getting serious... if I don't move the fight out of Suna, innocent people are going to get hurt. If I go, I bet he'll follow._ Naruto jumped out the window right past Sasuke.

"Yoko come on, and bring Gaara," Sasuke said still emotionless and jumped out the window. When she showed up next to Gaara, still sleeping from the effects of the stone and not being able to sleep for most of his life, after a milli-second, Kakashi was infront of her seperating her and Gaara with the stone in his hand.

"Sakura go tell the sand ANBU to evacuate the village," Kakashi told her turning away from Yoko, she left without a word, hearing the seriousness and urgency in his voice. While he was looking away, Yoko tried to get the stone back but Kakashi jumped to the side as she just missed his had that held the stone.

_Dammit!!! How the hell did he get it in the first place?! It was in my hand the whole time! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I might be a whlie._

"Hinata wake Gaara." Hinata was frozen with fear but hearing Kakashi say her name snapped her out of it.

"S-s-sure," she answered him.

"Kiba, take care of the three hiding by the window sill and Hinata when ou're done with Gaara, help Kiba." Kiba went out the window to see three unexpecting faces. They thought that they were safe and no one had seen them but when Kiba showed up they realized they did not have the advantage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, Oroshimaru only wants you for the Sharigan!!! He's only giving you strength so he will have that strength when he takes over your body!"

"What do you care what becomes of me? What difference does it make if I come back? I have no family, no friends, and more importantly, I won't even be gaining strength."

"You have me and Sakura!!! And everyone else wants you back! We have all been trying to find you!" Naruto had let his gaurd down and Sasuke took the opportunity and punched him in the stomach except Naruto didn't go far.

"You're a dobe Naruto. No one truly cares if I come back, Orochimaru doesn't want me for the Sharigan but because people think that they want me back."

"I want you back and Sakura want you back! Even Kakashi wants you back!!! Isn't that enough?!?!"

"You don't get it, Oro-"

"NO I DON'T GET IT SASUKE!!!"

"Orochmaru gave me strength, strength so that way I could kill my brother. If the payment is my body, so be it."

"You're a bastard Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi I told the ANBU. What would you like me to do? Sakura tells/ asks him while he wipes some blood away from his mouth and goes to punch Yoko.

"Hey Kiba and Hinata," he points at the window quickly and starts to do some hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!!!" (Fire style: Art of the Phenox Flower) A bunch of fire balls fly towards Yoko but she dodged them easily and put her arms out infront of her, down to her side and back up infront but in a circular motion, palms up as mud rushed into the room.

She yells, "Earth!" as she lifts her hands up slightly in a quick motion. Next thing Kakashi knows is that he is looking up at a dragon made of mud.

_So this is her Kekkei Genkai... she doesn't have to do seals. This might be harder then I thought. Gaara could defeat her easily but it would probably be hard for him._

"I'll deal with her," Gaara told Kakashi. "You should probably go help Naruto." Kakashi looked at him like he was dilusional but the sand was already flowing out of the gourd and Kakashi figured it was better to save his chakra to fight the enemy.

"If you want. One thing though, do you want me to hold the stone or do you want it?"

"Just keep it."

_He probably figures if I take it with me, she won't be able to get it._ "Very well," as Kakashi said this Gaara's sand formed another him and caught four shuriken that were thrown at him. Instead of going to help Naruto, Kakashi went to see the progress in getting the civilians to safety. He got to the center of the village and saw an ANBU checking the houses for any civilians they could have missed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shogohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" (Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms) Hinata yelled as she sent chakra bullets at Hotaru. They hit Hotaru and she fell to the ground from her postition in the sky from trying to kick Hinata. Even though Hotaru was the one that was hit down, Hinata doubled over in pain from a previous kick to her stomach. _Dam this really hurts._ She looked up to see Hotaru getting up. _HOW DID THAT NOT KILL HER?!?!_ Hinata tried to get up again but felt a sharp pain go threw her shoulder as she looked behind her. Hotaru was standing there holding a kunai that was sticking out of Hinata's shoulder, blood flowing out of her wound. _How the... why is she still so fast?_ Hotaru started forming some hand seals but before she could finish, Hinata struck her with four chakra blows, two into each arm. Hotaru tried to finish the seals and the look on her face showed Hinata that the blows had served their purpose. (--Me: remember when Kakashi put the kunai into Zabuza's arms and he lost use of them? It's the same thing except Hinata used chakra blows instead of Kunai.)

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!"

"Stopped you from using your arms." (--Me: Sorry I don't know if Hinata shut the chakra down if it would prevent Hotaru from using her arms so if Hinata could shut the chakra down and prevent her from using her arms, that is what happened; otherwise, Hinata shattered like muscles or something to that extent.) "Hakke Hyaku Niju Hashou!" (Hand of the Eight Divinations: 128 Palms) Quickly Hinata landed blow after blow. "EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS! SIXTY-FOUR PALMS! HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT!!!" Hinata said as she struck Hotaru. (--Me: you all know what I'm talking about, well except my friend who has no idea because she doesn't watch Naruto.) Hotaru fell to the ground without being able to use any chakra, she laid there motionless.

"Wha-what did you d-do to m-me?"

"I shut your chakra system down. You should be dead in a matter of minutes, not many people have survived after I used that on them and the ones who have survived either had extremely high chakra levels or they died a few days later because they thought they were fine but then used too much chakra at once." _I wish Naruto saw me... I hope he's okay._ She looked at Kiba, sensing Hotaru was not a threat any longer, and saw he was engaged in a fight that was just about over.

"Gatsuga!!!" (Double Piercing Fang) She heard Kiba yell out and realized the fight was over before he had even started the jutsu. When ever Kiba used Gatsuga it was usually the end of the fight, except in the chuunin exams against Naruto, of course that was the first time he used it in a fight and Naruto was a different case. Hinata watched Kiba and Akamaru use Gatsuga and her guess was correct. The body was on the ground with a trail of blood from where he was hit with Gatsuga to where he is in the ground now with a pool of blood surrounding him. Hinata checked both Hotaru and Katsuo for signs of life but couldn't find any. She then looked over to Sakura and saw her scratched up but standing, even Hinata with her Byakugan couldn't find Ryuu's body.

"Um... Sakura... where is Ryuu?"

"I kind of punched him and... well... he went kind of... far." Hinata put more chakra into her Byakugan and scanned Suna for Ryuu. She found him on the other side of Suna and backed up away from Sakura, putting a mental note in her mind not to get in a fight with her. "How far did he go?"

"T-T-The o-o-other s-side o-of S-S-Suna." Kiba's eyes opened wider and be backed up too.

"Can you see Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Um..." She strained her Byakugan. "Yeah I see them, they're on the border of Suna."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kick after kick, punch after punch, and technique after technique, neither Naruto or Sasuke was at an advantage, both in transformed forms. Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, Naruto jumped to the side to dodge the attack but Sasuke then threw another kunai and since Naruto wasn't paying attention to it, it hit him in the leg. As Naruto felt the pain of the kunai in his leg he heard, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Seconds later a stream of fire was traveling along a string that was attached to the Kunai which was attached to Naruto's leg. As the fire reached Naruto, Sasuke saw a puff of smoke.

"Shit a Kage Bunshin," he then felt a kick in his back, sides and stomach kicking him up.

When he reached the turning point he heard, "Naruto Rendan!" (Naruto Combo) and a strong kick in his stomach that came so fast he had no time to block it sent him falling fast to the ground. He stood up in a crater caused by the impact. Both Sasuke and Naruto started gathering chakra in their hands just as Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata showed up, Akamaru at Kiba's side.

"Oh my Kami," escaped Hinata's lips as she saw Naruto and Sasuke, both with their strongest attacks in hand. A red chakra flowing around Naruto in the form of the Kyuubi with three tail and Sasuke with hand wings charged at each other.

"Chidori!!!"

"Rasengan!!!" was yelled at the same time as they met in the middle. Both on edge and it was like time froze for the two as their eyes met, both eyes firm and determined to get what they wanted. One the Mangekyou, the other, a friend back. Naruto pushed his Rasengan harder towards Sasuke, who then pushed the Chidori harder in response. The reaction was an explosion throwing both back hard into the ground. Both stayed in the ground for about a minute until movement was seen on Naruto's side. He struggled but finally stood up and slowly walked over to where Sasuke was. "It... looks... like... you're... coming... back..." He managed to get out in between pants for breath just to get immobilized by the sight he saw. It was Kabuto. Kabuto showed up and slung Sasuke aver his shoulder.

"Kabuto... What are you doing here? And put me down," Sasuke stated in a demanding tone.

"Orochimaru didn't think you could do it on your own so he sent me to get you. Plus you can't even stand on your own," Kabuto retaliated.

"That bastard," was the response from under Sasuke's breath.

"Put him down. He's coming with me back to Konoha," Naruto said determined.

"Not a chance," and with that Kabuto jumped off into the desert where he couldn't be seen by Naruto, who stayed conscious just long enough to see that Sasuke had gotten away again. Kakashi who showed up just to see Naruto fall picked the unconscious Naruto up and took him into Suna.

"Shouldn't we go after Sasuke?!?!" Hinata asked.

"No... We need to get Naruto checked."

"Kakashi!!! You know Naruto would rather us go after Sasuke!!!"

"I do, but we are all tired and need rest. We would not be able to bring him back even if we were in perfect shape. We all know the only one who can bring Sasuke back is Naruto and with that you should understand." Hinata nodded along with Sakura and went back to Suna to get medical help for Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... I kind of like skiped over some of the fighting, I was truely going to make up some techniques and stuff for Ryuu, Hotaru, Katsuo, and Yoko but I'm not allowed on the computer right now so I couldn't make it up and translate it to Japanese so yeah sorry... blame my mother... and I'm kind of grounded right now and not supose to be on but I had to update for my fans, it's now 11:50 P.M. so she's sleeping... I skipped over alot of the fighting but that is because I don't think I'm that good at it and it was taking a VERY long time to write all of the fighting. I'm sorry that I totally skipped over the fight between Gaara and Yoko but eventually I'm going to write a story all about Yoko's life and I'm pretty sure I'll include the fight and the stuff that happened here... I hope I didn't do too bad with this fighting. Love you all and review please!!!


	7. Last Chappie

-------------------- 'Time/ How much time' -------------------- : Time skip

--------------------Meanwhile-------------------- : while that happened, so did this

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters... I did make up about four characters in later chapters though...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A NaruHina Love Story Part 7**

Naruto was trying to sit up in the bed as he felt a person's presence next to him. He looked over and saw Hinata's sleeping figure in the chair, her head on the bed. He started to stroke her hair as she slept next to him. After a little bit she woke up.

"Good after noon Hinata."

"Nar-Naruto..." Hinata said sleepily. "Your awake. They said you wouldn't wake for another day at least."

"Well... the um... the thing no one can talk about makes me heal faster then most people." He moved over in the bed to the edge. "Come sit with me?" She climbed into the bed. "How's Sasuke? What room is he in?"

"Um... He... He got away... I'm sorry..."

"Dammit! I beat him and he still got away!!!" In fustration Naruto put his head to his hands and tears started to form. Hinata put her hand on his back.

"Naruto," she said more to herself then any one else. Hinata put her arms around his waist and after a little time he sat up and changed the bed so it was in a reclining position. He put his back on it and put Hinata's head on his chest and his arm on her waist.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"What?"

"From the fight."

"Oh, that... yeah I'm fine. I only got a few scratches and a couple burns. That girl was a fire user but Sakura healed my wounds so I'm fine."

"What about Kiba and Sakura?"

"They're fine too. Kiba was a little worse then me and Sakura barely got hit at all and if she did get hit they were a deeper wound but the medics here healed her."

"And Gaara?"

"He talked sense into Yoko and they barely even fought. She is staying here to help fix Suna. It turned out she was working for Orochimaru and she is going to tell us why tomorrow morning... I think the real reason she's staying in Suna is Gaara."

"It's a good thing he has people who care about him now. I won't be so worried about leaving him here. I'm glad I was able to help him, I just wish Sasuke would let me help him."

"Naruto, stop worrying about Sasuke. He'll be fine for now. Maybe he will think about what you said to him."

"You're probably right... but I can't stop worrying about him and I won't until he is back in Konoha."

"Well if that is true, please think about your actions before you do something. For your sake... for me."

"I will, promise," he kissed her softly but deeply.

"You're getting too good at this... who have you been practicing on?" Hinata teased.

"Oh, I don't know... could be Sakura, Temari, Yoko, or that waiter from yesterday..." Hinata turned red. "You are too cute when you're jealous. I promised you I would only pay attention to you while we are together and I never break a promise." She punched him. "Ow! I'm injured and you're punching me!"

"Well I think you deserved it..."

"Oh really, I think you deserve this," he started to tickle her as she started laughing and squirming. She finally escaped Naruto by getting off the bed. He got off on the opposite side and started to chase her around the room. She ran around the room with Naruto behind her trying to catch up. She knew he could have easily caught her but was playing around. She looked behind her and didn't see him. She stopped and felt strong arms rap around her body. "Got you," she heard and looked behind her over her shoulder. Their eyes met and then their lips met. They pulled away when a nurse came in.

"You shouldn't be walking yet. Your injuried were pretty bad, you should get back into bed."

"Sorry nurse..." Naruto said as he let go of Hinata and got back into bad, Hinata sat in the chair next to his bed. The nurse checked some of Naruto's injuries and was surprised that some of the deep ones were healed already. She told Naruto that because those healed so fast, he would probably be able to leave the hospital in the morning. When she left he told Hinata to lay next to him in the bed. She got in the bed and cuddled close to him. She fell asleep before Naruto and watching her sleep, Naruto fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto woke up and got out of bed. He walked over to the window and pulled all of the bandages off. He stood by the window for a while just looking out at the sun rising and the civilians who were fixing and cleaning the Kazekage tower and the surrounding buildings that got ruined during the fights,

"Naruto? What happened to your bandages?"

"Hinata-hime, morning. I took them off." She blushed at him calling her 'hime'. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at her.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No... just looking at all of your beautifulness."

She blushed, "Arigato Naruto-kun." The same nurse as the night before came into the room and checked Naruto's wounds to see there were none. With a stunned look on her face, she told Naruto he could leave. Naruto thanked her and took Hinata's hand in his own. Naruto wanted to get some ramen but Hinata protested and told him they had to go hear Yoko's explaination for why she was working with Orochimaru. Naruto reluctantly agreed to go. (--Me: Sorry I'm being kind of lazy and not writing the explaination.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um... I don't really like saying 'bye', I guess-"

"I'll see you later then," Gaara finished Naruto's sentence while standing on the edge of Suna.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Next time you see me, I'll probably have caught up to you," Naruto sent a smile towards Gaara.

"I count on it," sending a smile back at Naruto.

_Why is he smilIng?!?! It's scary when he smiles..._ Gaara put his hand out to shake Naruto's. Naruto put his out to meet Gaara's, they shook hands and Naruto turned around. The group followed Naruto and as Naruto walked away, he raised his hand in a silent 'see you later'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did the mission go Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensai, um... I fought Sasuke... but I wasn't able to bring him back."

"I'm sorry Naruto. Would you like to get some ramen at Ichiruka's?"

"I would love to but... I have to go tell Tsunade-baa chan about the mission and write a report. Plus I'm taking Hinata out tonight."

"Okay, see you round town then." Naruto jumped off on tops of buildings to the Hokage tower.

When he showed up in the window to Tsunade-sama's office and yelled "WAKE UP TSUNADE-BAA CHAN!!!" Tsunade-sama jumped.

"WHO THE HELL IS YELLING?!?!"

"Sorry Baa chan."

"Naruto... should have known it was you. I WAS SLEEPING!!!"

"Yeah, I know... You do a lot of that. Maybe it's because you are getting ooooo-ver worked," Naruto said as he saw her expression change from annoyed to very pissed off.

"Nice save baka. Anyway... what happenedon the mission?"

"Well... the Shukaku was released on a few occasions, but nothing to bad happened, Gaara's girlfriend turned out to be working with Orochimaru, Sasuke got away, and me and Hinata are together."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Me and Hinata are together."

"No. The thing before that."

"Oh, that... Gaara has a girlfriend."

"Naruto! You know what I mean," Tsunade-sama said in a stern tone.

"I fought Sasuke and almost brought him back, but Kabuto showed up and took him..." Naruto's head hanging towards the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Naruto..."

"Yeah."

"I heard from Jiriaya that Sasuke may be fine for another few years."

"Huh?"

"Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body but... he wants the Mangekyou as well."

"So as long as Sasuke doesn't kill me... Orochimaru won't take over Sasuke's body," Naruto was getting really excited.

"It may not be true... do keep this in mind. The next few months we will be trying to find Sasuke like he is in danger but what I heard from Jiriaya, there is a small possibility."

"Okay... You get something an Sasuke, make sure to tell me."

"Will do." Naruto started to walk out the door but stopped while opening it to Tsunade-sama's voice. "So Gaara actually has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I think they're still together even after what happened."

"Wow, Gaara with a girlfriend... kind of creepy."

"Tell me about it..." Naruto left the Hokage's office and went to his apartment to get ready for his date he had with Hinata later on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-Sakura are you s-s-sure it l-looks g-g-good?" Hinata was wearing a tight fitted, deep royal blue kimono with intricite lavender designs on it. Sakura did Hinata's hair in a bun with a few strands hanging down.

"You look great Hinata, don't worry."

"I-I-I'm sorry, j-just a b-bit ner-nervous."

They heard the Hyuuga residence door-bell ring and someone yell "I'll get it!"

"Oh my Kami! He's here! Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami!"

"Hinata! Snap out of it!"

"Hinata!" she heard Hanabi yell and waited a few seconds before she yelled, "You boy-" Hinata had been running down the stairs and cupped her sister's mouth shut before she could finish.

"Naruto... Hi..."

"Wow..."

"What... you don't like it?"

"No, I do... You look... Wow."

"I don't see why you like him. He can't even form a sentence."

"Shut up Hanabi, plus I don't like him."

"You don't?"

"No... I love him," Hinata walked off with Naruto leaving her sister standing in the door way with her mouth hanging open. "Where are we going Naruto?"

"Um... It's a surprise."

"Come on... a hint?"

"Hmmmmm... you'll like it."

"That isn't a very good hint..."

"I'm sorry, but it's a surprise." Naruto lead Hinata threw the village holding her hand. After a while he walked up to a restaurant and said "We're here."

"Really?! This is my favorite restaurant. How did you- Kiba..."

"No actually, I remembered from a conversation we had while in Suna."

"Really? I don't remember telling you my favorite restaurant..."

"But you did... the third day we were there, during breakfast."

"Arigato Naruto." They walked into the restaurant and saw a few friends but didn't pay much attention to them. When dinner was over, Naruto paid the bill and took Hinata by the wrist. She blushed as Naruto lead her out the restuarant to a park with a pond. They sat on a bench that on looked the pond. Fireflies were dancing above the pond and the reflection of the moon and fireflies on the water was a breath taking sight. When Hinata yawned, Naruto suggested to bring her home, she agreed and Naruto picked her up bridal style and brought her home. On the way she curled up in his arms and fell asleep, Because of this Naruto just went threw Hinata's bedroom window and softly laid her on her bed. He was about to leave when he stopped, turned around, and placed a soft kiss on Hinata's forehead before saying, "Good night Hinata-hime," and leaving to go to his own apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks went by like normal. Naruto and Hinata got a few small missions and when the other was on a mission, the one that was home missed the one away. When they were both in Konoha they were almost always together. Naruto took Hinata on dates and she still blushed when she was people they knew. Somehow she managed to keep it from Neji and Hiashi in those weeks, she liked Naruto alive, not dead, but after a few weeks he may be killed by a few people.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had told a little while lie to Naruto so she could do this one thing on her own. She walked up to the Hokage tower slowly and with hesitation in each step. When she got to the bottom of the tower she stopped and looked up at the Hokage office window. When she felt ready, she took step after step up the stairs of the tower towards the office. She was about to knock when she stopped mid-motion. She started to knock but stopped mid-motion for the second time.

"How about you just come in." Hinata jumped at the sudden voice from inside the room but opened the door soon after. "I hope you weren't trying to surprise me."

"Oh, um... no. Um... s-s-sorry to b-bother you."

"Don't worry, paper-work is boring anyway and Shizune won't let me just throw it out, so you coming gives me an excuse for now." Tsunade-sama smiled but then got rid of it when she was Hinata's worried face.

"Hinata? Something you need?"

"Tsunade-sama, I-I-I-"

"Hinata?"

"I think, I-I made a m-m-mistake."

"As in?"

"I-I think, I think I-I-I mi-might-"

"Might what?"

"Um... might b-b-be pr-pr-pre-preg-"

"Pregnant?"

"Um...ye-yeah..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a sequil... just go to my profile... and click on "Nine Months of Hell" and please leave me a review. Come on people!!! I love reviews!!! Who doesn't?!?! And I actually read them. No matter how many reviews I get, I read them, so please... write a review!!!


End file.
